Another Problem in Sunday Afternoon
by D-in-exile
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi apabila yang pertama ditemui Raito bukan L, melainkan B? Lagipula Huruf B memang ada sebelum L, bukan? LLight -vs- BLight -emang tanding tinju?- WARNING: alur cerita gak jelas karena pengarangnya lagi stress abis UN.Ch 17 selesai!
1. Sunday Afternoon

**Another Problem in Sunday Afternoon**

Banyak hal yang dapat terjadi di hari Minggu. Jangan salah, bukan karena hari Minggu libur dan kita bisa asyik main PS, baca komik, en pergi ke warnet buat main game online (ada benernya juga sih…), tapi karena hari Minggu adalah hari di mana semua ide bermunculan.

Nggak percaya? Sekarang juga coba kamu google hari pada waktu kepala Newton kejatuhan apel, hari ketika Thomas Alva Edison pertama kali menemukan bola lampu, hari ketika Einstein menemukan teori relativitas, atau hari di saat RA Kartini menulis surat pertama kepada temannya, dan kita dapat menyimpulkan satu hal: Semuanya pasti bukan terjadi pada hari Minggu. Namun seperti halnya sedikit orang yang percaya pada argumen tak meyakinkan di atas, masih ada beberapa orang yang menganggap hari Minggu itu membosankan.

Salah satu di antaranya adalah Yagami Raito.

Setiap hari Minggu, Raito selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Ia tidak pernah meninggalkan kamarnya kecuali untuk makan. Dan untuk mandi. Dan untuk mengambil potato chips di dapur. Dan untuk menonton berita di TV. Okeh, dia memang tidak mengurung diri di kamar, tapi satu hal yang pasti, YAGAMI RAITO TIDAK PERNAH KELUAR RUMAH DI HARI MINGGU.

Sachiko Yagami adalah seorang ibu yang sangat memperhatikan anaknya, oleh karena sebab itu ia berinisiatif untuk menyuruh Raito belanja bulanan, hal ini sebenarnya bagus untuk menyiasati dan mengantisipasi agar Raito mau keluar dari kamar dan tidak bertelor di kamar, dan juga agar tidak ada Energi dan usaha, baik yang kinetik maupun potensial, yang dapat terbuang sia-sia.

Sisi buruknya paling hanya dicap sebagai ibu yang tidak bertanggung jawab oleh anak sulungnya yang pinter nan ganteng ini.

Jadi ia memanggil Raito.

"Raito… Cepat turun!"

Dalam waktu tepat 23,15 detik Raito sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Ya Kaa-san?"

"Coba tolong kamu pergi ke mini market di ujung jalan dan belanja sebentar ya Raito?"

Raito yang malas keluar rumah mengerutkan kening. "Harus sekarang?"

"Nggak, nanti tahun depan, biar kita nggak usah makan. Yaiyalah sekarang!" ujar Sachiko yang mulai masuk ke 'Annoyed by Child' mode.

Sebagai anak yang berbakti kepada orang tua, guru, bangsa, negara, dan agama, dan demi menjaga ketertiban umum dan kedamaian dunia, Raito menjawab, "Baik, Kaa-san."

* * *

"Ibu macem apa sih yang tega menyuruh anaknya keluar rumah panas-panas begini? Mana gak pake _sun block _lagi," ujar, atau lebih tepatnya omel, Raito sebal. Anak berambut coklat itu menjinjing dua tas belanja besar di kedua tangannya.

Belum selesai ia berpikir, tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang, (blond, bahasa indonesianya panjang amat sih?) berusia sekitar delapan tahun, dan berpakaian gothic berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Raito tentu saja kaget, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda yang membuktikan bahwa dia terlihat kaget. Raja akting satu ini emang…

"Warna rambutmu aneh," ujar anak itu dengan tiba-tiba.

'_Ngaca dulu napa? Ni anak…'_ pikir Raito kesal.

Belum sempat Raito berkata apapun anak itu sudah pergi menghampiri teman sebayanya yang berambut merah dan memakai goggle, meninggalkan Raito begitu saja.

'_Gila kali tuh anak,'_ pikir Raito sebal sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba…

BRUK.

GUBRAK.

PRAK.

TING.

PRANG.

(Iya gua tau. Sound effectnya kebanyakan.)

Belanjaan yang dibawa oleh Raito jatuh berceceran.

"… Twisted son of a bitch," ujar (ngedumel kayaknya lebih pas deh) Raito. Dengan suara yang sangat pelan tentu saja. Mengutuk seseorang seperti itu pasti akan berpengaruh buruk pada imejnya.

"Maaf, saya tidak melihat jalan," ujarnya sopan. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya itu.

Ia melihat orang yang menabraknya itu bertubuh jangkung, berambut hitam acak-acakan, mengenakan kaus putih lengan panjang dan jeans biru pudar, serta memakai sepatu kets yang tidak diikat talinya. Sebenarnya penampilannya biasa saja, kalau tidak ada cairan merah kental yang membasahi bagian depan bajunya dan menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

Raito terbelak. Mulutnya menganga seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak ada satupun kata yang terucap. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah noda merah di baju orang tersebut.

Beyond Birthday sudah sering melihat orang bertingkah aneh, namun tidak pernah ada yang lebih aneh dari L Lawliet, hal itulah yang justru membuatnya tertarik untuk berpenampilan aneh seperti L. Karena itu ia jarang mengatakan, atau lebih tepatnya mendakwa, tingkah laku seseorang itu aneh. Karena seaneh apapun tingkah laku L, ia pasti punya alasan. Namun melihat anak yang terlihat jauh lebih muda dan berpakaian serta bertingkah laku sopan di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba terkejut dan menunjuk ke arahnya, B mau tak mau berpikir, '_Anak ini aneh.'_

"Darah," ujar Raito. Suaranya pelan namun jelas.

B tertegun sejenak. Ia melihat noda selai stoberi yang tak sengaja tumpah ke kausnya saat bertabrakan dengan Raito. Pemahaman terlintas di benaknya, dan ia tertawa.

Raito masih terlihat syok.

B mengendalikan diri dengan susah payah. Ia menjelaskan, "Ini bukan darah, tapi selai stoberi."

Raito tertegun. Ia menatap noda selai stoberi itu. Kemudian botol selai stoberi yang terjatuh di tanah.

"Maaf, saya pikir noda itu darah. Gomenasai…" Raito membungkuk. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar B, "Mau kubantu membereskan barang bawaanmu?"

"Terima kasih," ujar Raito.

Selagi mereka membereskan barang bawaan Raito, B mencuri pandang ke arah anak itu. Matanya bersinar. Ia melihat tiga kanji dan huruf yang terlihat acak-acakan melayang-layang di atas kepala Raito. Ia tersenyum. _'Anak ini lumayan manis,'_ pikirnya.

Lima menit kemudian semua barang bawaan Raito kembali rapi seperti sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu, saya pergi dulu," ujar Raito kepada B.

"Sama-sama, hati-hati di jalan Yagami-kun," ujar B sambil tersenyum.

Raito mengangguk dan berjalan ke rumahnya dengan cepat.

'_Aduh, ibu pasti marah besar,'_ pikirnya, '_eh, tapi bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu namaku?'_

Ia menggeleng. _'ah pasti hanya perasaanku saja.'_

* * *

B mengambil ponsel dari saku jins pudarnya. Ia menekan nomor handphone yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala, sehingga walaupun matanya ditutup dan tangannya diikat di punggung pun dia masih bisa menekan nomor itu tanpa salah. Ya, itu nomor handphone L.

"_Hello?"_ Terdengar suara bernada rendah yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Morning Lawliet," ujar B. Saat itu pukul empat siang di Tokyo, jadi sudah pasti jam tujuh pagi di London.

"_Don't ever call me with my real name again Beyond."_

"Well… fine… Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang L?"

"_Menyelesaikan kasus." _L terdengar bosan.

"Seperti biasa," ejek B.

"_Kau sendiri?"_

"Aku masih harus di sini untuk menyelesaikan keterangan di kantor pusat kepolisian Kanto." B terdiam sejenak. "Tadi aku bertemu anak yang menarik."

_"Oh. Siapa?"_

B tersenyum. "Tsuki," ujarnya," Namanya Yagami Tsuki."

* * *

My name is D…

Finished In Time!!

Selese juga nih fic!!

BTW, ini Fic pertama saia loh!

Oia bagi yang nggak connect, kanji bulan di jepun biasa dibaca tsuki, Misa juga pas nomor 2 apa 3 salah baca tu kanji.

Review yuph!

-- D --


	2. Monday Morning

**It's Just a Monday Morning to Begin with**

_KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

Bel tanda istirahat berdering memekakkan telinga. Sementara anak-anak yang lain berhamburan keluar kelas untuk jajan dan main, Raito hanya termenung di mejanya. Sendirian. Beberapa anak perempuan mencoba mendekatinya, namun kali ini Raito mengacuhkan mereka.

Ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Ia menatap lapangan sekolah tempat teman-temannya bermain. Mereka berlari-lari, bermain bola, bersenda gurau, dan melakukan banyak hal lain yang menurutnya hanya menghabiskan energi secara percuma. _'Tentu saja percuma, buat apa lari-lari seperti itu kalau resiko untuk jatuh mendekati delapan puluh persen? Lagipula kalau lukanya terkena pasir yang mengandung bakteri berbahaya seperti Clostridium tetani dkk. Bukannya malah merugikan?'_ pikir Raito saat itu.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Ia bukannya tidak ingin bermain, tetapi saat itu ia sedang memikirkan hal lain. Atau lebih tepatnya _orang_ lain.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan B?

Ya, walaupun mereka baru bertemu sekali dan hanya kebetulan, Raito merasa cukup 'tertarik' pada orang itu. Ia tak tahu kenapa, mungkin karena ia mengenakan pakaian biasa yang terlalu kasual dan sepatu yang tidak diikat. Mungkin karena rambut acak-acakannya yang hitam legam, membuatnya sedikit iri karena rambutnya dicat coklat oleh ibunya sejak kecil akibat ibunya yang salah melihat pewarna rambut sebagai sampo bayi (becanda kok, hehehe). Mungkin karena cara jalan dan postur tubuhnya yang aneh. Mungkin karena matanya yang berwarna merah sehingga membuatnya terlihat tidak seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya.

Atau mungkin karena sebenarnya orang itu yang bersalah atas peristiwa penabrakan kemarin dan belum minta maaf padanya atau setidaknya memberi uang ganti rugi atas kerusakan yang terjadi atas belanjaannya yang rusak?

'_Ya, yang terakhir lebih masuk akal,'_ pikir Raito.

Ia menghela napas untuk kesekiankalinya. "Kenapa aku jadi berpikir tentang dia? Mungkin dia justru sudah lupa pada kejadian itu," bisiknya pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Namun Raito Yagami tidak mengetahui bahwa yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

* * *

Beyond duduk di depan komputernya sambil tertawa. "Sejauh ini belum pernah ada yang membuatku seperti ini selain L, anak ini memang benar-benar… menarik!" ujar B di sela tawanya.

Di layar komputernya terpampang wajah Raito beserta biodata lengkap dari anak berambut coklat itu dan penghargaan yang pernah diterimanya sampai sekarang.

Raito memang tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa sejak pagi hari B terus memikirkan dirinya. Sejak pagi B sibuk menggoogle namanya dan meng-hack data pemerintah hanya untuk mencari data tentangnya.

Ketika menyadari bahwa ia salah membaca kanji 'Raito' sebagai 'Tsuki' ia tak kuasa menahan tawa. Ia tertawa bukan hanya karena nama Raito yang unik dan aneh, tapi juga karena ia merasa ditipu. Mungkin istilah ditipu tidak tepat untuk keadaannya, mengingat Raito sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan siapa namanya. Ketika berpikir seperti itu mau tak mau B harus mengakui.

Bahwa Raito Yagami mengingatkannya pada L Lawliet.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan L Lawliet sama tak terduganya dengan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yagami Raito. Kesan pertama yang di tinggalkan keduanya juga sama, mereka membuat orang menganggap mereka aneh. Mereka berdua sama-sama jenius. Data yang tertulis di biodata Raito menunjukkan bahwa ia pernah membantu menyelesaikan kasus sulit di usianya yang ketigabelas, Usia yang hamper sama ketika L menyelesaikan kasus pertamanya. Dan dari penghargaan yang selalu diterimanya, B dapat memastikan bahwa dia anak yang berbakat, seperti L.

Namun mereka berdua sangat berbeda. Mulai dari penampilan, tingkah laku, lingkungan tempat tinggal, dan lain-lain.

Hanya B yang dapat melihat persamaan di antara keduanya. Ia akan menyelidiki Raito sampai nanti Raito akan bertemu dengan L, dan B yakin hal itu pasti akan menyenangkan.

Ia yakin akan hal itu.

_"Until we meet again Yagami Raito, until we meet again."_

* * *

Di saat yang sama di sekolah Raito…

"HUACHI!!"

Raito mengusap hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. 'Kenapa aku tiba-tiba bersin ya? Jangan-jangan kena flu,' pikirnya.

Raito melihat ke luar jendela. Teman-temannya masih bermain dengan riang. Ia menghela napas, untuk keduapuluhdua kalinya untuk pagi ini. Semuanya masih berjalan dengan normal…

Sampai matanya bertemu pandang dengan sebuah buku berwarna hitam yang tergeletak begitu saja si tengah lapangan yang terabaikan.

* * *

Hore Selesai yang kedua!!

Tadinya cerita ini mau dijadiin oneshot, tapi karena nggak enak aja kalo ceritanya nggantung , saia memutuskan untuk meneruskan cerita ini. Thanks banget bwt kakak2 yg udah capek2 mereview kerjaan anak esde yang amburadul ini!

Maap kalo chapter ini lebih sedikit dari yang pertama, abis kalo ditambah ceritanya jadi tambah pendek sih... (loh kok?)

Ngomong2 kok ceritanya jadi berkesan Shoai/yaoi yah?

Review yuph?? Lagi butuh ide nih…

--D--


	3. Another Tuesday afternoon

**

* * *

**

Perhatian!! Ada pengumuman penting!!

Di fic ini Raito masih berumur sekitar 14 tahun, sementara L dan Beyond 21, Misa jadi sekitar 16 tahun, Beyond sama sekali tidak berencana untuk merencanakan (belibet…)pembunuhan di LA, L sedang berada di Inggris, Whammy House tepatnya, menunggu orderan kasus KIRA yang belum dateng ke Watari, alur cerita agak diubah biar manteb, maap ngasih taunya telat, Gomen…

onto the fic:

* * *

**Another Day in Another Tuesday with Another Note**

Raito menginjakkan kakinya di tengah lapangan, agak terpisah dari anak-anak yang lain. Tatapannya tajam, pertanda ia sedang serius. Di hadapannya tergeletak buku bersampul hitam yang besarnya sama seperti buku tulis biasa. Ia membaca huruf berwarna perak dengan font aneh yang tertulis di sampul depan buku itu.

_Death Note._

Ia mengerutkan keningnya. _'Death Note? Bukankah itu buku yang sering digosipkan oleh yang lain? Yang katanya bisa membunuh orang yang namanya ditulis disini?'_pikir Raito.

Ia menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. _'Tidak, tidak mungkin ada hal imajiner yang disebut Death Note,'_ pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba mata Raito bersinar. Ia berpikir sambil menyeringai, '_Tapi tak ada salahnya diambil, lumayan buat dijadiin buku catatan, mana masih tebel lagi… khu khu khu …'_

Ia mengambil Death Note itu dari tanah dan berdiri tegap. Lalu ia berjalan kembali ke kelas sebelum tiba-tiba…

"KYAAAAAA…. RAITO-KUUUUUUUN…… I LOOOOVVVEEEE YYYYOOOOUUUU!!"

Ia dikejar oleh sekumpulan fangirls dan, ehem, fanboys, yang berlari dengan kecepatan mendekati 2,68 dikali 10 pangkat delapanmeter per detik. Dengan kata lain mendekati kecepatan cahaya. (gila… Si Cahaya cepet banget yak? Hebat luh Aya…)

"TIDAAAAAK!!" Raito menjerit sambil berlari dengan segenap jiwa dan raga dengan semangat yang berkobar menyala-nyala. (mulay deh… lebay mode: ON)

'_Daripada dikejer orang bejibun gini, mending dikejer ama orang yang kemarin, dah…'_

* * *

"HUATSYYYIIII!!"

B bersin dengan frekuensi suara 19.860 Hz. Hampir tidak terdengar lagi sangking kuatnya. Beberapa kaca di kamarnya pecah. Beruntung laptop dan komputer di kamarnya sudah dibuat dari kaca pilihan yang tidak mudah pecah.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku bersin yah? Hmmm… mungkin mau sakit."

B kemudian kembali ke tugas utamanya: mencoba menghubungi L. Ia tersenyum senang saat melihat L saat itu sedang online. '_Bagus,'_ pikir B senang.

Call. Click.

Tak lama kemudian huruf L kapital dengan jenis font Old English dan ukuran font 200 muncul di layar komputernya.

_"Ada apa kau menghubungiku B?"_ tanya L. Suaranya seperti suara yang muncul dari kaset rusak.

"Tak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan di sana."

"…" Tak ada respon.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana L?"

_"Tak ada,"_ L menjawabnya dengan dingin.

"Wah, wah, wah, detektif terkenal kita sedang menganggur rupanya. Padahal dia adalah tiga detektif terhebat di dunia, sayang sekali otaknya disiasiakan begini," ejek B sambil tertawa.

_"Shut up, Beyond."_

Trek. Sambungan terputus, bukan, L memutuskan sambungannya.

B tertawa. Baginya mengganggu L adalah salah satu dari dua hal yang dianggapnya mengasyikkan. Tentu saja yang pertama adalah makan selai stroberi.

Namun B menyadari bahwa ada satu lagi yang harus ditambahkan dalam daftar hal yang mengasyikkan.

"Raito Yagami," bisiknya pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, _"See you tommorow..."_

* * *

L Lawliet menghela napas panjang. Ia menutup laptop yang ada di hadapannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

_'Bicara dengan B memang selalu tidak menyenangkan,'_ pikir L,_ 'namun kemungkinan untuk bisa menghindarinya, walaupun ia sekarang ada di luar negeri hanya 9,245 persen.'_

Kemungkinannya memang sangat kecil, karena stalker-nya sejak kecil ini memang keras kepala kelau menyangkut L. Dulu pernah B jauh-jauh datang dari London ke Canberra hanya karena L menolak menjawab emailnya dan mengacuhkan telepon darinya.

"Semoga ia dapat bertemu orang lain yang dianggapnya menarik selain aku," kata L pelan. Tiba-tiba…

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk, tidak dikunci," sahut L dari dalam kamar.

Pintu kamarnya membuka. Anak kecil berambut putih dan memakai pijama putih berdiri di ambang pintu. Tangan kirinya memegang mainan.

"Near, ada apa?" tanya L. Ia sedikit khawatir, walau wajahnya tetap tenang. Near hampir tidak pernah berinisiatif untuk menemuinya, dan sekarang anak ini tiba-tiba berdiri di pintu.

Near tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berjalan dan duduk di sebelah L di sofa.

"Near, ada apa?" tanya L lagi. Ia tidak suka mengulang kata-katanya, tapi wajah Near terlihat bingung dan cemas.

"L… um, it's just… I don't know how to…" Near terbata-bata.

"Near, just say it," L mulai tidak sabaran.

"What kind of people do you considered as attractive?"

GEDUBRAK. L jatuh dari sofa, beruntung dia bisa senam sehingga ia langsung rol depan dan, HIAT, dia selamat dari kemungkinan gegar otak yang diakibatkan jatuh dengan kepala terlebih dahulu. Near hanya bisa bertepuk tangan melihat gaya L.

"Wh..Why did you asked me that question?"

Wajah Near memerah. "Bukan…bukan… aku hanya merasa agak tertarik dengan seseorang saat ini…" ujarnya lirih.

"Mello?" tanya L.

Wajah Near sekarang semerah tomat, kontras sekali dengan rambutnya yang putih.

"Near, Kamu tahu kalau Mello saat ini sedang bersama dengan Matt kan?"

Wajah Near sekarang terlihat sedih. Ia berkata, "aku tahu… tapi… aku…" Near tidak melanjutkankata-katanya.

L menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak akan ikut campur dalam masalah perasaanmu… tapi aku akan mendeskripsikan ciri-ciri orang yang kuanggap menarik kalau-kalau itu dapat membantu."

Near menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hmmm… orang itu harus pintar, tidak membosankan, baik, ramah, harus teratur, punya cara berpikir yang sama denganku, punya kemauan yang keras, mau berusaha demi mengejar apa yang ia inginkan, punya konsep yang kuat tentang keadilan, tidak keberatan untuk sering berpindah tempat bersamaku, harus terbiasa dengan urusan kepolisian dan tahu hukum, jago olahraga," ujar L sembari berpikir keras. "Oh, ya, dia harus punya rambut coklat muda dan mata merah kecoklatan!" kata L lagi. (cukup-cukup, kita semua udah tau siapa kok XD)

"Ung… L?"

"Ya, Near?

"Orang itu cewek apa cowok?" tanya Near dengan wajah polos.

Kali ini L benar-benar terjatuh dari sofanya.

* * *

Sementara itu…

"HUACHI!"

Raito mengusap hidungnya, "Haduh, kayaknya beneran pilek nih," ujarnya.

Saat itu Raito sudah berada di kelasnya. Matanya menatap Death Note yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya.

_'Malam ini akan kubuktikan apa benar Death Note benar-benar nyata.'_

* * *

Wuaaaaaa!! Selese dengan selamat!!

Chapter ini humornya agak banyak karena chap depan mulai rada serius. dan maap kalo ada saah tulis, salah grammar, dsb.

Oia saia mau minta maap karena hari sabtu dan minggu saia tak dapat mengepostkan fic oleh karena ada tugas penting untuk menunaikan kewajiban saia pada orang tua, guru, bangsa, negara, dan agama…

Yaitu meminta restu dan doa dari nenek di kampung, alias PULANG KAMPUNG!

Sekali lagi Maapkan saia….

Review karya saia yang makin amburadul ini yah?? Plz??

Dan bagi kakak2 yang sudah mereview, saia haturkan banyak-banyak terima kasih… (kalo ketauan nulis kaya gini di penutup surat pasti kena tabok guru bahasa indonesia nan cantik dan galak sekali dan tidak baik hati…)

--D--


	4. Wednesday Noon

**

* * *

**

Wednesday Noon

Hari Rabu siang Raito berjalan pulang dengan langkah gontai. Wajahnya kusut, tidak seperti biasanya. Matanya terlihat lebih tajam dari biasanya. Terdapat pula lingkaran tipis dibawah matanya, pertanda ia tidak tidur semalaman.

Apa yang telah terjadi padanya?

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini harus ada flashback mengenai kejadian kemarin malam, bukan?

* * *

_(flashback started)_

Raito melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu dengan rapi. Ia menapakkan kaki di lantai rumahnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, sebelum dihentikan oleh suara Sachiko.

"Raito, kamu mau makan sekarang? Lauknya sudah matang!" seru ibunya dari dapur.

"Nanti saja, Kaa-san, sesudah belajar," ujar Raito santai. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Baiklah, nanti Ibu suruh Sayu bawakan ke kamarmu, ya?"

"Kaa-san! Aku kan mau belajar juga!" protes Sayu.

"Iya, belajar baca manga. Memangnya ibu tidak tahu kalau di kolong tempat tidurmu ada manga bertumpuk? Ada yang Hentai dan Yaoi lagi. Mau ibu bakar?"

"Kaa-saaaaan!! Kenapa Kaa-san masuk ke kamarku?? Itu melanggar prestisi saya!!"

Raito hanya bisa cekikikan mendengar percakapan mereka, terutama adiknya yang salam mengucapkan privasi menjadi prestisi… padahal artinya sangat jauuuuuh berbeda. Raito kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya dan meletakkan tasnya di samping meja belajarnya.

'_Wah, kalau begitu aku harus buat persiapan kalau-kalau ibu menginspeksi kamarku, 'majalah-majalah' itu harus disimpan dengan baik_,' pikir Raito. Ia melepas dasinya dan berjalan ke meja belajar.

Ia duduk di kursinya dan menghidupkan TV. Ketika hendak mengeluarkan bukunya, tangannya tak sengaja mengambil buku hitam itu.

Death Note.

Banyak hal yang membosankan dalam hidup Raito Yagami, salah satunya adalah belajar. Terkadang ia heran mengapa ia harus belajar. Nilainya sudah merupakan nilai tertinggi tingkat nasional. Ia bahkan dapat mengerjakan soal itu dengan mata tertutup (tapi tetep harus dibacain…). Ia bahkan bisa ikut ujian masuk universitas dan lulus dengan nilai tertinggi saat itu juga. Jadi… apa salahnya bila ia bersenag-senang sedikit?

Detik berikutnya ia mulai membuka death note itu.

* * *

Setelah lima belas menit melihat peraturan buku itu ia mulai berpikir keras.

'_Aneh, untuk ukuran buku yang dibuat hanya untuk iseng, banyak sekali peraturan yang tertulis. Dan anehnya ada sebagian yang masuk akal, tetapi sebagian peraturannya menyebutkan 'shinigami' apa shinigami benar-benar nyata? Ah, tidak mungkin,'_ pikir Raito. Ia mulai ragu.

'_Ah, capek, sebaiknya aku tidur siang dulu_,' pikirnya. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

Baru lima menit berbaring di tempat tidur, ia merasa dorongan aneh untuk menulis di buku itu.

"Baik, aku menyerah, aku akan mencobanya sekali saja," ujarnya, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Ketika hendak menulis di Death Notenya, Raito berhenti. "Tunggu, jika Death Note ini benar bekerja, Apakah aku bisa dianggap sebagai pembunuh?" tanyanya, "Kalau begitu aku harus memilih orang yang kematiannya tidak dipermasalahkan. Seseorang yang tidak punya hubungan denganku. Aku juga harus tahu secepatnya kalau dia mati."

Ia mendengus, "Heh, kenapa aku menganggap ini serius?" Tiba-tiba…

Acara drama yang ditontonnya berubah menjadi berita darurat. "Berita Darurat, saat ini kriminal yang telah membunuh orang di wilayah Hanka Shinjuku saat ini sedang terkunci di sebuah TK dengan seorang guru dan tujuh orang anak sebagai sandera. Tersangka bernama Otoharada Kuroi.Polisi menduga ia…"

'_Otoharada Kurou, baik, aku coba yang ini,_' pikir Raito. Ia mengambil pensinya dan sesaat kemudian…

Ia menulis nama korban pertamanya di Death Note.

(end Flashback)

* * *

Raito melihat jamnya. Saat itu pukul dua belas kurang lima siang. Kebetulan guru di sekolahnya sedang rapat, sehingga ia dapat pulang lebih awal. Tapi apa artinya perbedaan dua jam kalau saat ini ia harus mengguanakan seluruh waktunya untuk berpikir kembali mengenai apa yang telah ia perbuat. Ia telah membunuh orang! Tapi… mungkin itu hanya kebetulan kan?

"Kamu orang berambut aneh kemarin, kan?" ada suara yang bertanya padanya.

Raito menoleh. Anak berambut pirang dan berpakaian gothic yang kemarin lusa bertemu dengannya di jalan saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. Di sebelahnya, seorang anak berambut merah dan memakai goggle sedang asyik memainkan game cube nya.

Raito tidak merasa perlu untuk menjawab. Menurutnya anak ini menyebalkan. Raito tidak merasa perlu untuk menyembunyikan hal itu. Terutama di saat pikirannya sedang melayang ke masalah yang lebih serius.

"Sebaiknya kamu bercermin. Wajahmu semakin aneh saja dari hari ke hari," ia berkata sambil lalu, ia menarik anak di sebelahnya, "Damn it, Matt, we gotta go now!"

"I'm really fuckin' realize that Mello! Let go of me, now!"

Keduanya pergi. Raito hanya bisa menghela napas.

Saat ini Raito merasa anak itu benar-benar… meminta Raito untuk mencekik lehernya saat ia ada kesempatan.

Beruntung baginya Raito masih punya kesabaran dalam menghadapi anak kecil.

_'Anak itu benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada Sayu.'_

* * *

Beyond sedang menunggu Raito di depan sebuah kafe, sambil makan selai stroberi favoritnya tentu saja. B sudah mengecek jadwal sekolah Raito dan mengetahui bahwa hari ini ada rapat guru sehingga ia akan pulang dua jam lebih cepat. Ia sengaja menunggu di depan kafe yang biasa disinggahi Raito saat pulang ke rumah.

_'Ia datang ke kafe ini dua kali seminggu, tiap hari Rabu dan Sabtu_,' pikir B sambil tersenyum.

Ia menghela napas. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak menyelidiki orang sedetil ini. Selama ini yang pernah ia selidiki dengan sedetil-detilnya hanya L. Itupun ketika mereka berdua masih sangat kecil. Dalam hatinya ia cukup merindukan saat-saat bersama dengan L ketika itu. Ketika ia menemukan hal-hal yang menarik mengenai L satu persatu dan berusaha menyukainya. Persis seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang pada Raito.

Bertambah lagi satu alasan mengapa B menganggap L dan Raito mirip.

B berhenti berpikir saat sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya sejak tadi mulai nampak di kelokan jalan. Ia menatap Raito dengan mata shinigaminya. Ada yang aneh dengan Raito.

Lifespan yang tadinya mengambang di bawah kanji namanya kini menghilang sama sekali.

'_Tidak mungkin! Ini belum pernah terjadi! Apa waktunya telah habis? Tapi kemarin lusa masih terdapat batas waktu lebih dari tiga puluh tahun! Apa yang terjadi?'_ Pikir B panik.

Raito melihat kearah B. Ia cukup kaget melihat orang yang ditemuinya kemarin lusa itu. Namun dari wajahnya tak ada tanda-tanda kaget. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pada B.

"Konichiwa…" ujar Raito pada B.

"Konichiwa Yagami-kun…" balas B.

B masih menatap Raito tajam.

"Ada apa?"

"_What have you done,_ Raito?" tanya B tiba-tiba.

* * *

Wuiiiihhhh!! Udah chapter 4!!

Saia buru-buru ngepost fic ini sebelum berangkat jm 10. Maap kalo beum dicek ejaan ato grammarnya. Sampai jumpa hari senin!!

Review en comment pls??

--D--


	5. Wednesday Isn't Over Yet, Dear

Hyaaaa… akhirnya saia bisa mengupdate cerita ini!!

**Unfinished Wednesday Disaster**

Pagi itu L masih menganggur. Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari di London. Ia menatap layar komputernya yang telah menyala selama lebih dari 24 jam non stop. Sebagai orang yang terkena insomnia akibat kelebihan gula darah, ia merasa ada yang kurang saat itu.

L masih belum menyelesaikan satu kasuspun dalam tiga hari ini.

Ia makin kesal karena Watari masih belum menghubunginya. Watari lah orang yang selama ini menyalurkan kasus padanya. Mau tak mau ia berpikir. Apa bayarannya terlalu besar sehingga orang-orang segan untuk meminta bantuannya? Apa sudah tak ada lagi kriminal yang cukup pintar untuk bisa merencanakan kasus sulit? Apa di dunia ini sudah terlalu banyak detektif yang hebat (selain L, Denuve, dan Erald Coil)? Apakah ia tidak cukup pintar untuk menyelesaikan kasus?

'_Alasan yang terakhir pasti tidak mungkin_,' pikir L, '_Aku datektif terhebat sepanjang masa, tak mungkin ada kasus yang tak bisa kuselesaikan.'_

L berpikir dengan keras. Kalau memang sudah tidak ada kasus lagi, apakah ia akan jadi pengangguran? Pengangguran sama saja dengan tidak ada uang. Tidak ada uang maka tidak ada kue. Tidak ada kue artinya mati. Jadi dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa Pengangguran sama dengan mati. Hiiiii seram…

Beruntung Watari adalah salah satu dari sepuluh orang terkaya di Inggris, jadi hidupnya masih terjamin.

'_Aku khawatir orang-orang dan kepolisian sudah tak percaya padaku lagi._' L menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Tak mungkin, Aku adalah L! Detektif terhebat yang pernah ada, jadi tak mungkin-'_

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu percaya diri L." Huruf W dengan font Old English tiba-tiba muncul di layar monitor L.

"Terlalu percaya diri? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Watari?" L pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau pasti sedang berpikir alasan mengapa tidak ada kasus yang sampai padamu kan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Watari menghela napas. "L, Aku membesarkanmu sejak kau berumur lima tahun, bagaimana mungkin aku tak tahu jalan pikiranmu?"

L tak dapat menjawab, jadi ia hanya bisa bertanya, "Jadi ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

Mau tak mau Watari berpikir, _'Anak ini memang jago kalo soal nge-bs…._'

"Aku ingin mengajukan suatu rencana, L, " ujar Watari pada akhirnya.

"Rencana apa itu?"

* * *

"_What have you done, _Raito?" tanya B tiba-tiba.

Raito terbelak. B menatapnya tajam, seolah hendak menyelidikinya. _'Apa maksudnya?_' pikir Raito.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau tanyakan, apa maksudmu?" Raito berkata dengan wajah datar. Ia menatap B yang masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari Raito. Dalam hati Raito mulai kalut.

'_Jangan-jangan orang ini tahu kalau aku mengambil Death Note kemarin dan membunuh Otoharada Kurou. Tapi tidak mungkin. Orang ini tidak tahu siapa aku, lagipula aku tidak ada hubungan dengan penjahat itu. Kalaupun dia mengira aku yang melakukannya dia tak punya bukti. _' Raito merasa kepalanya makin pusing. '_Aduh, kurasa aku terlalu paranoid.'_

B menatap Raito dengan matanya yang besar. Ia membuka mulutnya. Raito menelan ludah. Kata-kata B selanjutnya akan menentukan nasibnya.

"Lupakan saja, " ujar B tenang.

GUBRAK.

Raito terjatuh.

"Ada apa Yagami-kun?" tanya B polos.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Raito, wajahnya memerah karena malu.

'_Aku memang terlalu paranoid,_' pikir Raito.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di kafe? Aku yang traktir sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah menabrakmu hari minggu itu."

Raito berpikir keras. Ia ingin segera pulang dan mencoba lagi Death Notenya, tapi bukankah dia memang selalu pergi ke kafe ini tiap hari Rabu? Bukankah orang akan curiga kalau ia mengubah keteraturannya sekarang?

Namun beruntung bagi Raito, ia tak perlu berpikir lebih jauh. B telah menarik tangannya dan menggiringnya ke dalam kafe sebelum Raito sempat berkata apa-apa. Raito merasa wajahnya memerah. Apalagi pada saat beberapa orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh, Raito merasa ada dorongan yang sangat kuat dari hatinya untuk mencoba Death Note pada saat itu juga.

Di dalam kafe, B segera menyuruhnya duduk. B sendiri duduk di hadapannya. Entah kenapa Raito merasa seperti sedang kencan, bedanya, yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini cowok (Emang apa bedanya sih? Bukankah ada hukum tertentu yang mengatur mengenai penyetaraan jender? XP). Waitress kafe itu menghampiri mereka.

"Ini menunya, anda mau pesan apa?"

"Cappucino satu," ujar Raito tenang tanpa melirik menu yang ada.

"Saya mau secangkir teh dan kue stroberi," ujar B. Ia menatap Raito tajam.

"Baik, silahkan tunggu sebentar." Waitress itu tersenyum manis (ke arah Raito tentu saja…) dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Raito menghela napas. Ia menatap orang yang berada di hadapannya dengan tajam. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. "Aku masih belum tahu siapa namamu," ujar Raito.

B berpikir sejenak. Nama. Ia memang tak perlu bertanya pada Raito siapa namanya karena sejak lahir ia memiliki mata Shinigami yang memberinya kemampuan lebih untuk dapat melihat nama dan batas waktu hidup orang lain. Ia lupa kalau Raito masih belum tahu siapa namanya. Saat ini ia butuh nama samaran.

'_Nama. Nama. Nama.'_

B tiba-tiba teringat sebuah kasus di Amerika di mana ia dibantu oleh seorang agen FBI yang berasal dari Jepang yang bernama Naomi Misora. Saat itu B memperkenalkan diri sebagai Lexaky Luee. Kalau nama itu agak di-Jepang-kan maka…

B tersenyum padanya. Ia sudah menemukan nama yang pas.

"Ryuzaki. Panggil aku Ryuzaki."

* * *

Watari saat itu mengusulkan agar L pergi berlibur. Ke Jepang, spesifiknya. L sempat protes, namun Watari bersitegas.

"Bahkan detektif yang paling jenius pun butuh istirahat," begitu katanya.

Watari yang sedang serius seperti itu memang tidak bisa dibujuk lagi. Mau tak mau, L harus mau pergi ke Jepang pagi itu juga. L setuju dengan satu syarat. Kalau tiba-tiba terjadi kasus sulit, Watari harus menghubunginya segera. Watari setuju dengan syaratnya dan berkata pada L bahwa pesawat yang mengantarnya ke Jepang akan tiba dalam dua jam.

Karena itu saat ini L sedang membereskan barang bawaannya. Sebenarnya tidak tepat kalau dibilang membereskan. Ia hanya memindahkan data-data yang dikerjakannya dalam flashdisk berkapasitas dua puluh gigabyte (emang ada gituh flashdisk 20G? Bukannya harddisk yah? -BLETAK- disambit pake laptot putih punya L yang mereknya Apple Macbook).

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk, tidak dikunci," seru L dari dalam kamar.

"L," panggil Near. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu.

L merasa ia mengelami déjà vu.

"Near, ada apa?" tanya L.

'_Ya, ini memang déjà vu. Kemungkinan hal ini terjadi karena author cerita ini malas mengetik dan hanya mengkopi paste dari dua chapter sebelumnya bertambah lima belas persen menjadi sekitar enam puluh dua persen,'_ pikir L.

"L?" Near melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah L.

"Sorry, I'm a bit space out, what did you say?" tanya L.

"Boleh aku ikut ke Jepang bersamamu?"

"Kau terlalu muda. Aku tahu kau mau menemui Mello, tapi saat ini dia sedang bersama dengan Matt. Lagi pula, memangnya kamu bisa bahasa jepang?"

"Tapi aku mau pergi menemui Mello. Aku janji tak akan mengganggu mereka berdua… Merro ga inakute samishii (Aku merindukan Mello)…" Near terlihat sangat sedih. Ia menatap L dengan tatapan memohon.

"Onegai (kumohon)…."

Hati L mulai luluh. Hati siapa yang tidak luluh melihat anak kecil yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu tiba-tiba memohon dengan wajah yang dihiasi ekspresi _puppy eyes _dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Baik, kau boleh pergi, tapi kau harus menyelesaikan urusanmu sendiri. Aku tidak mau nantinya kau menyalahkanku."

"Arigato gozaimasu!"

"And Near?"

"Naze(kenapa)?"

"Please revert back to English. Your spoken Japanese Language is disturbing"

* * *

Waaaahhhh!! Saia telah kembaliiiii!!

Setelah dua hari menghilang dari peradaban, saia kembali lagiiiiii!!

Bagi Kakak2 yang sudah mereview karya saia, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya! Thank you so much! Arigatou Gozaimasu! Danke! Gak nyangka ada yang mau baca karya anak esde yang ancur abis ini...

Untuk membuat chapter yang satu ini saia dibantu kakak cowok saia yang milih bahasa asing jerman pas SMA. Kakak cewek saia membantu dalam kosakata bahasa inggrisnya… terima kasih atas bantuannya, onii-san, onee-sama!!

Kadang saia jadi tidak tega pada Near... abis saya lebih suka MM daripada NM sih...

Review dan kritik, plz?? Biar cerita saia tambah bagus, karena saia masih belajar mengarang indah…

BTW, waitress ama puppy eyes bahasa Indonesianya apa yah?


	6. Thursday and Flashback

**Thursday Is The Day of Flashbacks**

Hari ini hanyalah suatu Kamis yang mendung. Hujan tidak terik pun bukan. Saat itu Yagami Raito duduk di sebuah kursi taman di taman dekat rumahnya. Ia menatap kosong ke arah langit mendung, menerawang sinar mentari yang tak sampai ke bumi, dikala hembusan angin dingin membelai lembut wajahnya yang tampan (wuuiiiih… bahasanya…). Istilah pendeknya: space out.

Tetapi apa yang sebenarnya sedang Yagami Raito lakukan di tempat itu? Bukankah hari sedang mendung? Mengapa pula ia tidak membawa payung? Yah untuk singkatnya, sebenarnya Raito memiliki suatu kebiasaan aneh pada hari Kamis.

Bagi Raito Yagami hari kamis adalah hari untuk mengingat.

Mungkin ada yang ingin bertanya, kenapa harus Kamis? Sebenarnya mudah saja. Hari Jumat adalah hari untuk merenung dan menimbang. Hari Sabtu adalah hari untuk menarik kesimpulan. Sedangkan hari Minggu… adalah hari di mana Raito akan terlalu sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah sehingga ia tak punya waktu untuk mengingat, merenung, menimbang, dan menyimpulkan hal apapun. Selain pelajaran, tentu saja.

Raito kini sedang mengingat kembali…

Pertama, mengenai pertemuannya dengan B…

* * *

_(Flashback started)_

"Maaf, saya tidak melihat jalan,"

"Tak apa."

"Darah!"

"Ini bukan darah, tapi selai stoberi."

"Maaf, saya pikir noda itu darah. Gomenasai…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Mau kubantu membereskan barang bawaanmu?"

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih sudah membantu, saya pergi dulu."

"Sama-sama, hati-hati di jalan Yagami-kun."

_(Flashback ended)_

* * *

'_Ya, itu dia!_' pikir Raito, _'Aku belum memperkenalkan diri padanya tapi dia sudah tahu siapa namaku, orang ini… Ryuzaki… agak mencurigakan…'_

Raito menghela napas. _'Tapi aku yakin dia bukan stalker, stalker macam apa yang bisa membuatku mengobrol dengan nyaman seperti itu?'_

Raito teringat kembali pembicaraannya dengan B kemarin.

* * *

_(Flashback started)_

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kau singgah di Jepang, Ryuuzaki-san?" tanya Raito sambil tersenyum.

B terlihat mengerutkan kening, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku bukan orang Jepang, Yagami-kun?"

Raito tertawa. "Aksen Jepangmu memang lumayan, namun agak sedikit janggal, selain itu dari penampilanmu yang… cukup eksentrik, aku yakin kau tidak berasal dari Jepang dan hidup berpindah-pindah dari satu negara ke negara lain."

"… Aku bisa mengerti kalau Yagami-kun tahu aku tidak berasal dari Jepang, namun dai mana kau tahu aku hidup berpindah-pindah?" tanya B sambil tersenyum.

"Cara berpakaianmu yang menjelaskan."

"Bisa tolong jelaskan, Yagami-kun?"

"Gaya berpakaianmu memang aneh, tapi kau mengenakan itu karena kau biasa berpindah tempat, kenapa? Bagi orang yang sering berpindah tempat, tentunya ia akan terbiasa untuk dihadapkan pada berbagai macam adat dan budaya yang berbeda-beda, oleh karena itu ia harus membangun karakternya sendiri, namun karakter tersebut juga harus cocok dengan adat budaya masyarakat secara umum.

"Pakaian yang kau gunakan sekarang contohnya. Terdiri dari kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih yang polos dan longgar dan celana jeans pudar. Pakaian itu akan nyaman dikenakan kapan saja, terutama saat berpindah dari satu negara ke negara lain. Sebenarnya pakaian-pakaian tersebut hampir di terima di setiap kalangan masyarakat karena pakaian jenis seperti ini lebih umum, sehingga tidak akan terlalu mencolok bila diperhatikan.

"Namun di saat yang sama, kau juga didesak untuk dapat menonjolkan karaktermu sendiri, sehingga kau berpikiran untuk membuat suatu imej yang tak biasa ada, sehingga kau memilih untuk berjalan dengan postur seperti itu, duduk dengan posisi aneh, rambut acak-acakan, sedangkan lingkar hitam di bawah matamu pasti kau dapatkan karena terlalu banyak makan selai stroberi dan makanan manis, karena gula darah yang terlalu banyak dapat membuat orang terkena insomnia.

"Tapi kalau boleh kusarankan sebaiknya hentikan kebiasaan-kebiasaan seperti itu. Biasanya kebiasaan itu akan berpengaruh pada kemampuan kerja otak, bahkan bisa saja kemampuan pikirmu berkurang bila kau bekerja secara biasa," ujar Raito mengakhiri ceramahnya.

B mengerjapkan mata. Kemudian ia teringat bahwa L pernah mengatakan bahwa kemampuan berpikirnya akan berkurang sebanyak empat puluh persen bila ia dipaksa duduk normal.

'Anak ini memang luar biasa. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kebiasaan dan penampilan L memiliki alasan sekuat ini. Ternyata aku memang tidak salah menduga.'

"Bagaimana? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Raito sambil menyeringai bangga.

"Harus kuakui kemampuan Raito-kun memang jauh melebihi dugaanku." Dramatic pause. "Namun ada salah satu pernyataannya yang salah."

Seringai Raito memudar, digantikan oleh alis yang mengerut tak senang.

"Apa itu, Ryuuzaki-san?"

"Aku masih orang Jepang, meskipun aku tinggal di Inggris sejak kecil."

(_Flashback ended)_

* * *

Raito menghela napas dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi taman di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba titik air mulai menetes di wajah Raito. Gerimis.

"Aku tidak membawa payung," ujarnya. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri mengingat tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Ia membiarkan titik air hujan mengalir di wajahnya.

Raito sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dari kejauhan sepasang bola mata hitam mengamatinya dengan tertarik.

* * *

L Lawliet tidak terbiasa berada di keramaian. Hal ini sebenarnya disebabkan oleh trauma yang terjadi saat ia masih kecil. Oleh karena itu keadaannya saat ini bisa dibilang langka. Saat ini ia sedang berada di tengah keramaian daerah Kanto.

Beberapa orang melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak senang, namun L sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan tak senang yang ditujukan padanya. Tetapi ketika melihat orang-orang ini, mau tak mau ia berpikir lagi.

Apa sebenarnya yang membuatnya meninggalkan hotel tempatnya berdiam untuk pergi ke tempat ramai seperti ini? Jawabannya singkat saja. Permen gulali.

Ya, ia pergi dari kediamannya dan berjalan sejauh seratus meter hanya untuk pergi ke toko permen yang ada di ujung jalan. Bukan permen gulali biasa, tapi permen gulali rasa stroberi, jeruk, apel, dan ceri.

'_Hmmm… Ceri.'_

Ketika Ia sedang berjalan kembali ke hotelnya tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu, bukan, seseorang.

Orang itu terihat berumur sekitar empat belas atau lima belas tahun. Ia sedang menatap langit di bawah hujan gerimis. Tatapannya tajam, seolah menantang langit untuk menurunkan hujan yang lebih deras. Pakaiannya yang rapi, sopan, dan formal, walaupun kasual, mulai basah terkena hujan gerimis. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat berseri dibawah hujan yang turun deras.

Oh, dan tak lupa warna rambut dan matanya (walau agak tak terlihat) adalah coklat terang.

L merasa ada lagu yang mengalun dari kejauhan saat ia melihat anak itu.

_Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa  
_

_Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa  
_

_seolah-olah hanya impian yang berlalu  
_

_sungguh tak kusangka dan rasa tak percaya  
_

_cowok setampan dia datang menghampiriku  
_

_hampir-hampir aku tak sadar dibuatnya_

(XP)

Dan benar saja, sesaat kemudian anak itu terlihat datang menghampirinya.

* * *

Wuaaaah!! Selesai ch 6!!

Kenapa harus lagu yang agak dangdut? Abis, ngeliat L ama Raito pasti keinget pilem india XP

Maap waktu keluarnya agak lama, seoalnya internet connection di rumah saia ada gangguan.

Oia, di ch depan saia akan mengubah ratingnya jadi T, dan genrenya jadi romance. Pairingnya:

MxM, onesided NxM, LLight, BLight, onesided BL. Wuah ruwet baget yah…

Saia gak tinggal di Jakarta tapi rencananya mo pindah ke sana 3-4 bulan lagi… kinokuniya ntu di mana yah?

Buat yang udah review, terima kasih yg sebesar-besarnya, mengingat sebentar lagi kk saia ada ujian dan internet con. nya mau di putus, saia harus berhenti nulis (ato ngetik)bwt beberapa saat, tapi kayanya ch 7 dah jd tinggal di post (ada MattMello-nya XD), dan ada satu oneshot Lraito yang masih bisa saia post.

Jadiii… Review yah!!plz?? (loh apa hubungannya?(--;) maap...)


	7. Rainy Thursday

**Raining on Thursday**

Hujan semakin deras. Awan mendung semakin gelap. Matahari siang itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. Sesekali petir menyambar. Suaranya menggema ke penjuru Kanto yang ramai.

"Matt, bisakah kau matikan game consolemu sebentar? Kita berlibur ke Jepang bukan hanya untuk main game, kan?" ujar anak berambut pirang pada anak yang sedang bermain game di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya ini salahmu juga Mello, di Jepang banyak game yang bagus, jadi aku justru makin sering main game," ujar anak yang dipanggil Matt itu. Mello cemberut mendengar reaksinya.

Mello menghela napas. "Matt, aku tahu di Jepang banyak game yang bagus, makanya aku mengajakmu ke sini… TAPI BUKAN BERARTI KAMU BISA MAIN GAME TERUS!! SINI BIAR KUBAKAR!!" seru Mello sambil berusaha menarik game dari tangan Matt.

"Iya, iya, aku berhenti main game, jangan dibakar," ujar Matt. Ia segera mengesave gamenya dan meletakkannya di luar jangkauan tangan Mello.

"Hujan ya?" tanya Matt sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

"Udah dari tadi kali, ke mana aja lu?" ujar Mello sinis.

Matt membuka goggle kuningnya tercinta dan dengan matanya yang biru ia menatap Mello lembut. Wajah Mello memerah. Ia teringat kembai alasan mengapa ia menyukai Matt. (karena ganteng!! XD)

"Apa kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu, Mello?" tanya Matt dengan suaranya yang merdu.

Mello yang wajahnya kini menjadi semerah tomat mejawab dengan terbata-bata, "Te… tentu saja aku ingat! Tidak mungkin aku lupa saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu."

* * *

(_Flashback)_

Hari itu Mello pertama kali memasuki Whammy House. Namun hari itu juga ia merasa tidak puas dengan anak-anak yang berada di sana. Setelah terlibat perkelahian yang cukup sengit dengan beberapa anak sebayanya di Whammy House itu, ia pergi ke luar dari gedung di tengah hujan deras. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah dalam hujan sampai kakinya menuntunnya ke sebuah tempat tak jauh dari Whammy House.

Dan anehnya tempat yang pertama ia singgahi adalah sebuah pemakaman lokal.

Mata Mello memandang ke dalam pemakaman. Ia melihat seseorang.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya berdiri tegar ditengah hujan deras dan awan mendung. Angin kencang menerpanya, namun ia sama sekali tak bergerak. Rambutnya yang kehijauan menutupi matanya yang tertutup goggle orangenya. Ia menatap dua makam yang berada di hadapannya.

Dia adalah Matt.

Mello memang tidak terlalu yakin bahwa orang itu Matt, namun berdasarkan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan oleh Roger mengenai orang yang posisinya telah digeser oleh Mello dalam urutan pewaris nama L, anak yang dihadapannya itu cukup mirip.

Sangat mirip sebenarnya, ia memakai baju belang-belang hitam putih, vest bulu berwarna putih, dan goggle oranye.

Mello menebak makam yang ada di hadapan Matt adalah makam kedua orangtuanya. Mr. dan Mrs. Jeevas. Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil, meninggalkan Matt sendirian.

_"Matt masih merasa dirinyalah yang bersalah atas kematian kedua orang tuanya,_" begitu Roger berkata padanya.

Jadi Mello memberanikan diri menegur orang yang bernama Matt ini.

Tapi bukan Mello namanya kalau dia menegur dengan cara baik-baik.

"HEH, betul kau yang bernama Matt??" tanya Mello.

Anak yang dipanggilnya itu menoleh. Wajahnya tampak bingung.

"… Kau bicara padaku?" tanya Matt. Suaranya yang lembut dan wajahnya yang terlihat tampan membuat jantung Mello berdegup kencang.

"Tentu saja aku bicara padamu!! Kau pikir aku bicara pada siapa?? Mayat??"

Wajah Matt terlihat mengerut saat Mello berkata 'mayat'. Mello merasa sedikit bersalah. Namun bukan Mello namanya bila ia sudi meminta maaf pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Ia merasa perlu memberi motivasi pada orang ini. Matt terlihat sudah kehilangan tujuan hidupnya.

"Aku tahu ini makam kedua orang tuamu, tapi apa kau pikir mereka akan senang melihatmu hujan-hujanan di hadapan makam mereka seperti ini? Mereka orang tuamu! Mereka pasti ingin kau bahagia! Kau pikir memaksakan diri hujan-hujanan begini akan membuat mereka senang? Kau harusnya malu pada mereka! Kau harus menjalani hidupmu dengan lebih baik dan membuat mereka bangga! Bukan malah menyianyiakan hidupmu dengan menyesal begini!" ujar Mello pada Matt.

Matt mengerjapkan matanya. Belum pernah ia diceramahi dengan keras seperti ini. Bahkan orang tuanya pun belum pernah memarahinya dengan keras. Namun ceramah keras Mello entah kenapa seperti menghilangkan beban yang dipikulnya selama ini.

Matt tersenyum pada Mello. Wajah Mello memerah melihat wajah Matt yang tampan.

"Terima kasih. Siapa namamu?" tanya Matt.

"Namaku Mello."

Melihat wajah Mello yang bersemu merah, Matt teringat kata terakhir ibunya sebelum meninggal.

"Mail, temukanlah orang yang mencintaimu apa adanya, dan lindungilah ia dengan sebaik-baiknya."

'_Ibu, sepertinya aku telah menemukan orang yang dapat menerima keadaanku dan merubahku ke arah yang lebih baik, bukannya hanya mencintaiku apa adanya,_' pikir Matt.

_(flashback ended)_

* * *

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu saat itu Melo."

"A… aku hanya melakukan hal yang menurutku harus kulakukan Matt."

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa hujan akan mempertemukanku dengan belahan jiwaku," ujar Matt sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mello dan…

Mereka berciuman di dalam ruangan yang hangat, di saat hujan turun dengan derasnya…

_I know you, but I know you not_

_I need you, but I need you not_

_I want you, but I want you not_

_But somewhere under the rain _

_Our kiss just as passionate as lovers_

_And I can't help but wonder_

_If we are meant to be together…_

* * *

Jantung L berdetak kencang saat anak yang baru dilihatnya itu menghampirinya.

'_Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Kenapa ia berlari mendekatiku? Aduh… bagaimana aku harus bereaksi? Pikir L, pikir! Kenapa aku jadi tidak konsentrasi begini?_' pikir L kalut.

Belum selesai ia berpikir, Raito sudah sampai ke tempatnya.

"Ryuzaki, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kita sudah menjadwalkan akan bertemu besok di tempat ini?" Raito bertanya sambil tersenyum. Jantung L berdetak kencang melihat senyumman Raito yang terlihat tulus.

'_Ia seperti malaikat bila tersenyum… tapi dia bilang Ryuzaki? Siapa itu?_' L bertanya-tanya.

Tiba-tiba pemahaman terlintas di benaknya. _'Ryuzaki yang di sebutkan anak ini pasti B! Kalau bukan dia siapa lagi? Tapi… kalau aku menyamar dan berpura-pura jadi B…'_

L mulai berkata, "Aku…"

Tiba-tiba Raito memotong ucapannya, "Maaf sepertinya aku salah orang, maaf mengganggu, sampai jumpa."

Raito berlari meninggalkan L yang kebingungan sendiri.

"Dia bisa… membedakan aku dengan B?" tanya L heran.

'_Tapi dia bilang sampai jumpa, apa artinya aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi?'_

_When I see you under the rain,_

_My heart skip a beat_

_When I hear your voice under the rain,_

_My face blushed a bit_

_While I now stand under the rain,_

_I wonder if there will be a second time to meet_

* * *

Raito mempercepat langkahnya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

'_Seharusnya aku berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak. Orang itu… walaupun mirip, ia bukan Ryuzaki…'_ pikir Raito.

'_Walaupun penampilannya mirip, namun mata Ryuzaki berwarna merah, sedangkan mata orang itu hitam pekat. Suara keduanya juga berbeda, suara Ryuzaki agak lebih berat. Lagipula… Ryuzaki yang aku kunal lebih kelam dan selalu melihat sesuatu yang seolah berada di atas kepalaku, bukan menatap langsung ke mataku…'_

"Aku memang terlalu banyak berpikir," keluh Raito sambil berlari ke rumahnya.

_We meet under the rain_

_But will it be the end?_

_I don't know, but my feeling for you remains_

_And if it is the real end, I'm not sure if I can stand_

* * *

Wuoooo!! Selesai!! Great!!

Aduh, entah kenapa ini fic jadi poem fic (--;) oia, puisi yang ada di atas itu buatan kakak saia yang ce loh! Saia tak sengaja nemu kertas puisi di antara kardus-kardus bekas (harta karun memang benar2 ada!! XD), lalu langsung saia masukkan ke fic inih!!

Di Chapter kali ini saia sengaja menampilkan MxM, namun saia masih agak canggung menulis tentang pairing ini, abis, ini bidang kk saia sih!! (sekedar pemberitahuan, kk saia ngarang fic DN cross over ama Ayat2 Cinta, pairingnya MxM!! Belom di post, sih, tapi rencananya di post pertengahan mei. XP)

Seperti yang saia informasikan dalam fic kemarin, intercon rumah saia mau diputus dua minggu ke depan, jadi saia belum bisa lanjutin (T.T) tapi ntar saia bakal balik lagi dengan terusannya!!

Bagi kk2 yg telah membaca dan mereview karya saia ini saia ucapkan terima kasih banyak! Nanti saia lanjutkan lagi cerita ini…. (kok kesannya kaya mau perpisahan yah?)

Review plz??


	8. Flowing Friday

**Flowing Friday**

Hari Jumat. Friday. Freitag. Vendredi. Dies Veneris. Venerdi. Viernes. Kinyobi. Xingqiwu.

Apa yang berbeda di hari Jumat? Tidak ada sebenarnya, namun hari kelima dalam satu minggu ini sering disalahartikan sebagai hari sial, terutama Jumat tanggal tigabelas. Friday the thirteenth, begitu orang menyebutnya.

Kalau diselidiki sebenarnya hari Jumat sebenarnya jauh dari kata sial, karena menurut bahasa Latin, hari Jumat atau Dies Veneris, memiliki arti hari Venus, atau The Day of Venus, Venus sendiri merupakan dewi cinta dan kecantikan dari mitologi Romawi (Aphrodite dalam mitologi Yunani). Dalam bahasa Inggris dan Jerman yang hampir bersesuaian, yaitu Friday dan Freitag, yang berasal dari nama Freyja, dewi cinta dan kecantikan dari mitologi Norse. Jadi sebenarnya hari Jumat adalah hari yang 'cukup' romantis.

Hari Jumat bagi Yagami Raito bukan merupakan hari yang sial, bukan pula merupakan hari yang romantis, namun hari Jumat penting baginya. Mengapa?

Karena pada hari Jumat Yagami Raito terlahir di dunia ini.

Di Jepang, hari Jumat atau Kinyobi memiliki arti hari emas (gold day). Sehingga kita dapat memfrasekannya menjadi… In the golden day, born the golden boy.

Jadi bagi Raito. hari Jumat bukan merupakan suatu kesialan, tetapi ia juga tidak menganggap hari Jumat sebagai hari keberuntungan. Karena pada hari Jumat ia terlahir di dunia ini. Di dunia yang mulai ternoda ini, yang mulai membusuk moralnya, dan yang telah kehilangan sinarnya.

Dunia yang saat ini seolah berada di ambang batas, menunggu saat-saat kehancuran

_This world is rotten …_

_Someone has to fix it…_

_And who will be able to do it if not me?_

"_**You like it, Huh?"**_ terdengar suara berat dari sampingnya.

* * *

Sementara itu di sebuah hotel di Kanto, L memandang panorama kota Tokyo di malam hari melalui jendela kaca, melihat gemerlap lampu yang berkilauan bagai bintang yang berpindah ke permukaan bumi.

L menyukai pemandangan kota pada malam hari. Kemilau lampu yang seolah menyerukan keberadaannya pada kelamnya langit. Keramaian yang seolah riuh terdengar dalam sunyinya ruangan. Cahaya yang seolah membuktikan bahwa di dalam kegelapan sekelam apapun pasti akan ada cahaya yang menerangi, pertanda adanya harapan akan datangnya masa depan yang terang diserukan pada dunia.

L menyukai pemandangan kota pada malam hari. Mungkin salah satu alasannya adalah karena ia merasa _dominan, superior_, terhadap orang-orang yang sedang beraktivitas di bawahnya.

Lagipula L memang superior, bukan? IQ-nya maksudnya…

Tiba-tiba pemikirannya terganggu karena suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari speaker komputernya.

_"L, ada kasus baru_," terdengar suara Watari bersamaan dengan munculnya huruf W dengan font Old English ukuran 200 yang dicetak tebal di layar komputernya.

"About?"

"_A mass murderer, criminal for specific, called KIRA,"_

"ICPO?"

"_They haven't contacted us yet."_

"Okay, then… start the identification, Watari… and, by the way, what's are the cause of the victim's death?"

_"It might sound strange, but… they died because of heart attack."_

"… Interesting. Make a search about any chemical substances which can lead to heart attack too, beside sildenafil citrate." (…Pervert… -plak- ditimpuk pake speaker wireless punya L yang mereknya Altec)

_"... Okay."_

Huruf di komputernya menghilang, layarnya kembali normal, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk tidak dikunci," seru L dari dalam kamar.

'_Heran, déjà vu bisa tiga kali, yah?_' pikir L bingung.

"Ada perlu apa, Near?" tanya L tanpa perlu melihat ke arah Near di pintu.

"L, aku ingin ikut membantu dalam kasus Kira! Dan…sejak kapan kamu jadi mesum, L?"

Mau tak mau L menatapnya kosong. Jadi… dari tadi ia menguping pembicaraannya? Dan tadi L mengatakan…

'_Sial…'_

* * *

B sedang berada di kamarnya. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang cukup rendah. Beyond selalu menginap di hotel dengan ruang tidur yang bergaya Eropa klasik, yang sedikit banyak mengingatkannya pada kamarnya di Whammy House. Lampu gantung yang antik walaupun berbeda model, tirai besar yang menutupi jendela walau berbeda warna, perabotan kayu yang unik, dengan lampu meja yang terdapat di kiri kanan tempat tidur yang lebar. Semua itu mengingatkannya pada ruangannya yang ada di Whammy House.

B menyukai kamarnya di Whammy House. Kamar itulah satu-satunya atribut yang tidak diubahnya ketika ia memutuskan untuk meniru L. Satu-satunya hal yang membedakannya dan L dengan jelas. Satu-satunya kesalahannya yang tak disesalinya.

Kenapa B tidak mengubah tata kamarnya? Semua ada alasannya.

Sampai ketika B berumur empat tahun, ia masih memiliki keluarga. Keluarga yang cukup normal, menurutnya. Ibunya adalah wanita muda yang baik hati yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang ketigapuluh. Ayahnya seorang pengusaha kelas menengah yang tiap malam selalu bersama dengannya untuk menemaninya bermain dan belajar.

Sampai suatu ketika di hari ulangtahunnya, B melihat lifespan di atas kepala kedua orangtuanya makin sedikit. Ia awalnya sama sekali tidak tahu apa artinya, sampai saat di mana B melihat ayahnya menusuk ibunya pada saat lifespan ibunya habis. B benar-benar terkejut, pada saat itu mereka sedang membuat kue bersama untuk peringatan ulang tahun B. Teriakan ibunya menggema ke penjuru ruangan. Ayahnya menusuk jantungnya sendiri bertepatan saat lifespan di atas kepalanya menjadi nol. Darah ayah dan ibunya membanjiri dapur saat itu. Dan juga membanjiri sekujur tubuh B. B hanya bisa menjerit ketakutan, sementara jam di ruang makan berdentang duabelas kali.

Setelah kedua orang tua B meninggal, Quilish Whammy yang merupakan teman dari ibunya membawa B ke Whammy House. Ia ditempatkan ke dalam sebuah kamar bergaya Eropa klasik.

"Apa kau suka kamar barumu?" tanya Roger pada B.

"Ya, namun… boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja! Apa itu?" tanya Roger.

"Aku ingin semuanya berwarna _merah_."

Keinginannya memang aneh, namun tetap saja dipenuhi oleh Roger. Semua furniture di kamarnya berwarna merah, dengan intensitas yang berbeda, tentu saja.

Suatu hari Roger menyadari keanehan pada B. ia bertanya, "Kenapa kanu hanya memakan selai stroberi, B?"

"Karena aku suka warna _Merah_, Mr. Roger."

Setelah itu Roger tak pernah bertanya lagi.

Saat ini Beyond Birthday sedang terbaring di ranjangnya. Di tangan kanannya selai stroberi masih tersisa setengah botol. Sementara Jam mulai berdentang. Membuatnya teringat akan warna merah darah yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dulu.

**TENG **_"Darah!"_ **TENG** _"Ibu!"_ **TENG** _"Ayah!"_ **TENG** _"Kenapa?"_ **TENG** _"Kenapa harus aku?"_ **TENG** _"Tidak mungkin!"_ **TENG** _"Ini pasti hanya mimpi!"_ **TENG** _"Semua ini bohong, kan?"_ **TENG** _"Jawab!"_ **TENG** _"Bangun!"_ **TENG** _"Semuanya…"_ **TENG** _"AAAAAAAAAAAA……..!!"_

Kemudian B akan teringat kata terakhir yang diucapkan ayahnya padanya.

"Happy _Death_day, Beyond Birthday," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia lalu meneguk selai stroberi yang tersisa.

* * *

Selesaiiiii!! Another chapter!!

Waaaa… saia balik lagi XDDDDD!! Akhirnya udah ampe Ch. 8! Saia juga buru2 ngepostin dari warnet… (T.T) balik k warnet lagi deh…

Senangnya bisa nulis lanjutan chapter ini!! Meski harus buka google berapa kali… maklum… saia kurang pengetahuan umum…

UN telah tiba, UN telah TIBA… HATIKU MERANA!!

BTW, makasih atas reviewnya, en makacih dah mau baca karya spontan nan tidak jelas perhari buatan saia ini!!

Kasih Review and saran plzzz??


	9. Slow Saturday

**

* * *

**

Slow Saturday

Hari Sabtu. Di beberapa negara hari Sabtu merupakan hari libur, seperti halnya di Jepang. Namun biasanya terdapat kursus atau bimbel tertentu yang sengaja diselenggarakan pada hari Sabtu. Dan karena Raito tinggal di Jepang, maka hari ini ia mengikuti bimbel di siang hari selama empat jam. Empat jam penuh tanpa diselingi istirahat.

Pulang dari tempat bimbingan belajarnya, Raito berjalan bersama ketiga orang temannya. Entah mereka dapat disebut teman atau tidak, bagi Raito ia merasa tenang-tenang saja tanpa teman.

_Because The God of the New World needs no friend, right? _

Namun dilain pihak bila ia tidak memiliki teman ia akan dianggap aneh oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Jadi ia berteman dengan mereka sebagai topeng yang memperlihatkan bahwa Yagami Raito adalah anak biasa. Lagipula dengan memanfaatkan _social skill_nya yang cukup bagus ia dapat memiliki banyak teman, banyak musuh, sekaligus banyak pacar dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"Apa kalian sudah dengar tentang Kira?" salah satu temannya bertanya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Ishida.

"Iya, aku juga sudah dengar dan lihat di beberapa site, apa kau percaya bahwa Kira itu ada?" temannya Renji bertanya.

Salah satu temannya yang bernama Kisuke ikut menimpali, "Belum tahu juga ya… mungkin cuma kebetulan saja."

"Kebetulan tidak dapat terjadi dalam jumlah besar, kan?" ujar Ishida sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Jadi Kira benar-benar ada manurutmu mata empat?" tanya Kisuke sambil membetulkan letak topinya.

Renji dengan tenangnya menimpali, "Mungkin itu hanya hukuman Tuhan… apa tak pernah terpikir olehmu kepala topi?"

"Tidak mungkin, kalau ini memang hukuman Tuhan, mengapa tidak dari dulu? Dunia sudah hancur dari dulu kan? Bagaimana menurutmu alis tato?" ujar Ishida.

"Jadi menurut kalian ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang menyebabkan semua itu?" Tanya Raito menimpali.

"Mungkin juga…"

"Kalau memang benar ada…"

Tiba-tiba ada sesosok bayangan hitam yang muncul di samping Raito. Raito dengan hati-hati mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah bayangan hitam itu.

"Sepertinya seru sekali kalian mengobrol, coba seandainya mereka tahu kau adalah Kira…" ujar Ryuk. Shinigami dengan aura kegelapan yang pekat ini berjalan, bukan, melayang di sebelah Raito.

Raito menyeringai diam-diam. Ia teringat kembali pertemuannya dengan shinigami ini kemarin malam.

_

* * *

_

(Flashback)

"_**You like it, Huh?"**_ terdengar suara berat dari sampingnya.

Raito menoleh dengan cepat ke arah suara itu berasal.

Hanya untuk menjerit dengan keras karena melihat 'makhluk'yang dengan tenang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Makhluk itu… mengerikan. Bukan menakutkan, karena bagi Raito tidak ada hal yang perlu ditakuti di dunia ini. Ia selalu percaya pada logika. Setiap hal di dunia ini dapat dijelaskan secara teoritis. Namun makhluk ini… dia tidak begitu yakin.

Rambutnya jabrik, mirip seperti durian berwarna hitam kebiruan. Matanya besar berwarna kekuningan. Mulutnya lebar dengan taring yang berderet. Kaki dan tangannya panjang, lebih panjang dari manusia normal, dan dibalut denagn baju berwarna hitam. Dari dirinya memancar aura-aura aneh.

Satu hal yang pasti. Makhluk ini bukan manusia.

Jadikan itu dua. Karena satu lagi fakta yang dirasakan Raito saat itu adalah makhluk ini tidak dapat dijelaskan keberadaannya secara teoritis.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk takut. Aku Ryuk, Shinigami yang menjatuhkan buku itu. Kulihat sepertinya kau sudah tahu bahwa itu bukan buku biasa."

"Shinigami?" tanya Raito. Tangannya bergetar. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Shinigami, Dewa kematian, God of Death, Grim Reaper, namun bisa juga mengacu ke psychopomp adalah kata yang mengacu pada makhluk yang diperintahkan untuk mencabut nyawa manusia. Shinigami dan Psychopomp sendiri mengacu pada makhluk yang mengantar jiwa manusia ke alam kubur. Kalau benar begitu maka...

"Shinigami… aku tidak takut padamu Ryuk."

Ryuk menatapnya dengan mata besarnya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

Raito mau tak mau bertanya dalam hati, "Mana ekspresinyaaaa??" (ya nggak lah…)

Raito menyeringai dan berkata dengan tegas, "Bukan… aku sudah menunggumu, Shinigami…"

Ucapan Raito terpotong oleh seruan ibunya dari lantai satu, "Raitooo… ada apa njerit-njerit? Kamu udah stress karena kebanyakan belajar? Kalo gituh bantuin ibu gih, belanja bulanan di supermarket. Kalo nggak mau, nanti internet connection di kamar kamu ibu putus!"

"Iya, sebentar!!" seru Raito.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, anak mami…"

"Shut up Ryuk."

_(end of Flashback)_

* * *

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan Raito melihat sesosok orang berkaus putih polos dan jeans biru pudar.

'_Ryuzaki_!' begitu yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Aku lupa, aku harus pergi menemui teman, aku duluan ya!" ujar Raito pada teman-temannya.

"Ya… sampai besok…" jawab mereka.

Raito segera berlari ke arah Ryuzaki.

* * *

L berjalan di taman itu untuk kedua kalinya. Bukan, ia tidak ke tempat itu untuk membeli permen gulali. Ia telah membeli stok permen gulali yang cukup untuk dua bulan ke depan. Tak percuma ia menghabiskan sekitar dua puluh ribu yen hanya demi permen gulali itu.

Jadi apa alasannya datang lagi ke tempat itu?

Untuk bertemu orang yang kemarin pastinya. Untuk bertemu orang yang benar-benar persis dengan tipenya. Untuk bertemu orang yang dapat membedakannya dengan Beyond hanya dengan sekali lihat.

Hari sebelumnya L telah bertanya pada B mengenai anak itu, namun B tidak memberi jawaban yang jelas. Ia hanya tertawa dan berkata, "Nasib dan kepandaian agaknya mempertemukan kalian lebih cepat…" B tertawa dan berlalu begitu saja.

Terkadang L menganggap selera humor B sangat aneh. Memang apa yang dianggapnya lucu?

L merasakan suatu dorongan kuat untuk bertemu anak itu. Ia belum pernah mempercayai love at the first sight sebelumnya. Namun apa yang dirasakannya pada anak itu, kalaupun bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama, sudah cukup mendekati.

_'Had it not been love at the first sight, it would have been close enough._'

Meskipun kemungkinan anak itu berada di taman kemarin hanya sekitar dua puluh persen, L tetap datang ke tempat itu. Ia berjalan di dalam taman dan duduk di kursi taman. Tangannya memegang sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal. Tentu saja diantara jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, sebuah kebiasaan aneh yang tak bisa lepas darinya sejak dia kecil (salah satu efek samping sekolah di Whammy House… heran, sebenernya Roger ama Watari ngedidik anak di situ gimana yah?).

Tak lama setelah ia menunggu di kursi taman ia melihat seseorang menghampirinya.

(nah dari sini puter lagu 'pandangan kedua' sebagai background XD )

"Ryuzaki!" begitu panggilnya.

"Sepertinya kamu salah mengenali untuk kedua kalinya," ujar L tenang.

L dari luar terlihat sangat tenang. Namun di dalamnya ia benar-benar kacau.

'_Aduh, gimana nih? Kok dia tiba-tiba nongol? Dia kayaknya baru pulang… dari les? Dari jalan-jalan? Kenapa dia memanggilku Ryuzaki? Itu nama aliasnya B kan? Kenapa dia selalu menyangka aku B? Apa dia lebih menyukai B daripada aku?..._' and et cetera.

Raito menundukan kepalanya. Wajahnya agak memerah.

"Maaf, aku salah orang lagi ya?" tanya Raito pelan.

L tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu di kafe terdekat? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Raito terlihat bingung. L dapat melihat kebingungan terpancar dari matanya.

_'Dia terlihat bingung. Mungkin ajakanku terlalu tiba-tiba. Matanya terlihat bingung. Matanya yang coklat terang. Matanya yang tajam dan cerdas… Argh! Stop daydreaming, L!'_

"Aku yang traktir kok, tenang saja," ujar L. seolah semua masalah akan selesai hanya dengan kata traktir.

Namun akhirnya Raito menjawab, "Baiklah…"

L tersenyum dan menutup bukunya. Ia bangun dari kursi taman dan berdiri di hadapan Raito. L menatap Raito dengan lembut.

"Oh, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Raito Yagami." Raito mengulurkan tangannya. L menatap tangan yang disodorkan Raito padanya.

"Namaku Ryuga Hideki." Nama alias yang biasa digunakan mengalir dengan mudah dari mulutnya.

"Di Jepang bersalaman saat berkenalan merupakan suatu kebiasaan yang jarang," L seolah berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Darimana kau tahu aku bukan orang Jepang, Yagami-kun? Aksen Jepangku sudah sangat sempurna."

Raito tertawa mendengar pertanyaan L. Menurutnya L sama kritisnya dengan B. Mereka berdua melihat dan berpikir dengan sangat detil. Mengingatkan Raito pada dirinya sendiri.

"Banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan Ryuga-san, tapi pertanyaan bisa menunggu di kafe… Oh ya, anda kenal orang yang bernama Ryuzaki, kan?"

* * *

Selesai!! Senangnya!!

Akhirnya chapter ke sembilan ini selesai juga diedit… dan langsung saia post. Uuuh… akhirnya setelah satu minggu… maav atas keterlambatan saia… maav juga kalau masih ada kata yang salah ato bahasa inggris ancur... maav juga kalo chapter ini kedikitan...

Review and comment plz??

--D--


	10. Saturday Date and B's Jealousy

Horeee... balik ke one chapter per one day mode!! !! !!

* * *

**Saturday Date, Saturday Jealousy**

Suasana di kafe yang dikunjungi Raito dan L terlihat sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang pacaran di pojokan dan beberapa keluarga yang asyik mengobrol. Kafe itu lumayan kecil, namun nyaman. Dari speaker yang dipasang di sudut-sudut ruangan terdengar lagu-lagu yang slow dan klasik yang mengalun dengan merdunya. Ryuk yang tidak ingin mengganggu sudah pergi duluan ke rumah Raito.

Raito dan L duduk di meja yang agak terpisah dengan yang lain. Mereka duduk di sofa yang berhadapan. Raito mengamati cara duduk L yang persis dengan B. mau tak mau ia tersenyum melihatnya.

_'Kedua orang ini benar-benar mirip. Kalau saja aku tidak tahu, pasti aku mengenggap mereka orang yang sama…_'

"Jadi Yagami-kun, apa yang menyebabkan kau tahu aku bukan orang Jepang?" L bertanya langsung ke sasaran.

"Mudah saja, Ryuga-san. Pertama saya dapat membedakan aksen dengan sangat baik. Sehingga saya tahu bahwa walaupun aksen Jepang anda sangat baik, tetap saja ada pengucapan aneh dalam aksen anda."

"Hm? Bisa saja itu hanya kebetulan…"

"Ya, bisa saja kebetulan, namun buku yang berada di tangan anda berkata lain. Jarang ada orang Jepang yang bisa membaca buku bahasa Inggris setebal itu kecuali sudah tinggal lama di luar negeri. Lagipula buku bahasa Inggris nonfiksi setebal itu belum pernah kulihat di toko buku manapun."

"Buku ini kubeli seminggu yang lalu di sebuah toko kecil di Winchester. Tidak mungkin sudah diterbitkan di Jepang," ujar L, "Pengamatan yang bagus… Yagami-kun."

"Winchester? Jadi anda sering keluar negeri, Ryuga-san?"

"Ya, aku sering pergi ke berbagai negara karena tuntutan profesi. Jepang ini adalah salah satunya."

"Pantas saja… Tetapi ada yang aneh…"

"Apa yang aneh?"

"Ryuzaki berkata bahwa dia berasal dari Jepang… namun anda berkata Jepang adalah salah satu negara tempat anda singgah, sehingga sudah pasti Jepang bukan negara asal anda bukan? Apa itu artinya kalian berasal dari tempat yang berbeda? Tapi kalian kembar kan?"

"Ah, Yagami-kun, sepertinya akan terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan bahwa seseorang tidak berasal dari suatu tempat hanya karena ia berkunjung ke negara itu karena tuntutan profesi. Tapi kau benar. Aku bukan orang Jepang, dan walau semirip apapun, Ryuzaki dan aku bukan anak kembar… "

"Bukan? Lalu kenapa kalian sangat mirip?"

"Yah, ceritanya panjang Yagami-kun…"

"Jelaskan saja, kita punya seluruh waktu di dunia, Ryuga-san…"

* * *

Siang ini Beyond Birthday dipanggil ke kantor pusat kepolisian Kanto untuk memberi laporan mengenai kasus yang telah diselesaikannya. Pertemuannya dengan para pemimpin kantor kepolisian pusat itu bisa dianggap membosankan. Sangat membosankan. Dan rapat itu berlangsung selama dua jam. Dua jam penuh bersama orang-orang membosankan. Hanya untuk menceritakan kembali kejadian yang sudah terjadi dan pulang dengan tenang.

Terkadang ia berpikir kenapa orang-orang ini tidak terikat saja dengan motto 'Yang lalu biarlah berlalu'. (Sehingga kita nggak perlu belajar sejarah XD)

Saat ini B sedang berjalan pulang ke hotel tempatnya menginap. Namun entah mengapa ia ingin mampir ke kafe tempat ia dan Raito pernah datangi beberapa hari yang lalu. Siapa tahu dia sedang ada di sana, sehingga mereka berdua bisa mengobrol lagi. Lagipula hari ini hari Sabtu, salah satu hari di mana Raito biasa pergi ke kafe di dekat rumahnya. Beyond mengakui bahwa mengobrol dengan Raito sama halnya dengan mengobrol dengan L, sama sekali tidak membosankan.

So… there he goes.

B menyusuri jalan menuju kafe di dekat rumah Raito yang dikenalnya dengan baik. Jalanan di Tokyo yang padat membuatnya teringat kembali pada beberapa anak di Whammy House yang mengidap claustrophobia. Dia mencatat dalam pikirannya kalau ia harus menghubungi Roger dan menyarankan agar anak-anak itu nantinya tidak boleh pergi ke Jepang, mengingat Jepang adalah sebuah negara kecil dengan penduduk padat yang membuat orang yang mengidap claustrophobia menjadi merasa tidak aman.

Ketika sampai di dekat jembatan penyebrangan, matanya melihat ke arah kafe yang berada di seberang jalan. Ia melihat kedua orang yang tak diduganya berada di kafe yang sama.

L dan Raito.

Berada di kafe yang sama.

Berdua.

Sedang mengobrol sambil tertawa.

'_L dan Raito. Akhirnya mereka bertemu juga. Seharusnya ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik… tapi kenapa?_'

Botol berisi selai stroberi terjatuh dari tangannya dan pecah berkeping-keping begitu bersentuhan dengan tanah.

_'Kenapa aku merasa tidak suka?'_

* * *

"Jadi Ryuzaki menganggapmu menarik dan menirumu, Ryuga-san? Aneh…"

"Kadang-kadang aku juga menganggapnya aneh. Namun kurasa kau lebih aneh Yagami-kun."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Namamu Tsuki tapi dibaca Raito. Menurutku itu sangat aneh."

"… namamu yang mirip nama artis terkenal itu yang lebih aneh… Rasanya nggak ada cocok-cocoknya sama sekali…"

"Dalam hal itu aku setuju denganmu Yagami-kun."

* * *

"Jealous: feeling resentment against someone because of that person's rivalry, success, or advantages; inclined to or troubled by suspicions or fears of rivalry, unfaithfulness, etc., as in love or aims," B berkata, mengutip salah satu kamus yang pernah dibacanya.

"Kalau memang aku cemburu aku cemburu pada siapa? L atau Raito?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

B menghormati L. B menyukai L. Karena itulah ia meniru L. B berusaha untuk menjadi sepertinya. Ia berusaha untuk dapat melampauinya. Ia akan menjadi pengganti L. Namun saat ini, ketika melihat Raito berbicara dengan santai dengan L sambil tertawa, B mau tak mau merasa tersaingi oleh kehadiran Raito.

Di lain pihak, B menyukai Raito. Karena mungkin dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya tertarik selain L. Berbeda dengan L, Raito memiliki penampilan yang menarik, wajah yang tampan, dan Raito juga unik, pintar, dan baik. B sendiri merasa tertantang untuk dekat dengan Raito karena anak itu tidak lagi memiliki lifespan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Raito? Itulah pertanyaan yang ingin ia jawab sampai sekarang. Namun ketika melihatnya berbicara dengan L, mau tak mau B menjadi sedikit tak senang, entah mengapa perasaannya seolah mengatakan L akan mengambil Raito darinya. Ia ingin menarik Raito dari hadapan L saat itu juga.

"Sebenarnya aku cemburu pada siapa?"

* * *

Raito melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Ia menoleh ke arah L yang telah menghabiskan strawberry short cake dalam waktu singkat. L meletakkan garpu perak di atas piring dengan hati-hati menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya.

"Tampaknya aku harus segera pulang, Ryuga-san."

"Hm? Baiklah, aku juga ada urusan penting setelah ini. Bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu lagi Raito-kun?"

"Boleh. Di mana? Jam berapa?"

"Hmmm… bagaimana kalau kita makan malam pukul tujuh di restoran hotel tempatku menginap? Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk menjemputmu tiga puluh menit sebelumnya."

"Menyuruh orang? Kedengarannya anda kaya sekali Ryuga-san."

"Sejujurnya aku bahkan tidak punya uang sama sekali Raito-kun."

"Jadi…?"

"Anggap saja aku seorang investor tanpa modal…"

"…Maksudnya?"

"Sejujurnya aku juga tidak mengerti maksudnya, Raito-kun."

"Hahaha… kalau begitu kutunggu jam setengah tujuh… sampai jumpa besok Ryuga-san…."

"Sampai jumpa besok Raito-kun."

Raito segera berlalu dari hadapan L. Ia melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

L berpikir, '_Raito Yagami... Sesuai dengan perkiraanku… bukan… lebih baik dari perkiraanku…_'

L mengeluarkan permen gulali rasa ceri dari saku celana jeansnya.

"Oh God... I think I'm falling in love with you Raito-kun," gumam L tidak jelas.

* * *

Raito turun dari jembatan penyebrangan. Ia merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Ryuga di kafe itu. Entah kenapa antara Ryuzaki dan Ryuga perbedaannya sudah semakin jelas. Ia menyukai perbincangannya dengan Ryuzaki, namun perbincangannya dengan Ryuga terasa lebih menarik, lebih bebas, dan dengan jelas membuktikan siapa yang meniru dan ditiru. Raito tidak menyadari ada orang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Meeting someone, Raito-kun?" terdengar suara yang telah dikenal oleh Raito dengan baik dari belakangnya. Raito berbalik dan menatap orang yang sejak tadi ada di sana.

"Ryuzaki…"

* * *

You can't blame gravity for falling in love.  
_Albert Einstein_

* * *

Wow!! !! !! ! Satu Chapter lagi selesai!! !! !!

Kenapa tiba2 ada Quote? abis kayanya pas sih... apa nggak ya? yasudahlah... Haduuuh… udah nyampe chapter sepuluh… heheheh… chapter selanjutnya akan segera datang!!

Review en Commentnya ditunggu!!

Ngomong2 Matt Mello ama Near kemana yah?

--D--


	11. Sunday Morning

**Sunday Morning: Rain and Heartbreak**

_Sunday morning rain is falling…  
__Steal some cover share some skin  
__Clouds are shrounding us in moment  
__Unforgettable you twist to fit the mold that I am in…_

Minggu pagi. Hujan mengalir deras diselingi gemuruh petir. Suasana di kediaman Yagami terasa tenang dan damai. Lagu slow versi akustik yang mengalun lembut mengisi ketenangan di rumah itu terdengar dengan jelas dari kamar Sayu. Salah satu lagu random yang diputar oleh stasiun radio lokal kesukaan anak bungsu keluarga Yagami itu. Sachiko dan Soichiro sedang pergi ke rumah nenek Raito di Osaka, sehingga Sayu dan Raito ditinggal berdua di rumah.

Sementara itu di lantai dua Raito menatap hujan yang mengalir deras dari balik jendela kamarnya. Ryuk sedang pergi dari kamarnya untuk mengurus beberapa hal. Paling mencari apel di kulkas. Ia sendiri sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang hangat sambil membaca majalah yang memuat artikel mengenai kira yang dibelinya kemarin. Ia melempar majalahnya ke meja belajar dan berpikir lagi kenapa ia harus membaca artikel yang telah dibacanya berkali-kali. Ia melihat ke arah jam. Jam di meja belajarnya menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

Jam delapan pagi… Raito teringat pada pertemuannya dengan L kemarin siang. Juga perjumpaannya dengan B yang tak terduga setelahnya. B terlihat sangat tidak senang saat berjumpa dengannya. Ia mengingat kembali suara B yang tajam dan kasar pada saat itu.

* * *

(_flashback_)

"_Meeting someone Raito-kun?"_

"_Ryuuzaki… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

"_Apa kau senang bertemu 'dia', Raito-kun?"_

"_Dia? Maksudmu Ryuga? Yah, pertemuan dengannya lumayan menyenangkan-"_

"_Cukup. Besok temui aku di taman dekat rumahmu jam delapan pagi… "_

"_Ada apa Ryuzaki?"_

"_Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."_

"_Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"_

"_Aku tidak dapat berpikir tenang sekarang. Kalau kita bicara aku khawatir pada keselamatanmu, jadi… aku pergi dulu."_

(_flashback ended_)

* * *

Pukul delapan lewat lima belas. Hujan di luar masih belum berhenti juga. Raito beringsut dari tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya tidak tenang. Ia ingin segera keluar dan menemui Ryuzaki, namun rasa dingin dari hujan yang turun menghambat keinginannya. Belum lagi ia harus meninggalkan Sayu sendirian di rumah bila ia pergi. Ia tidak ingin susah-susah pergi ke taman itu dan mengetahui bahwa Ryuzaki tidak datang menemuinya.

Namun ternyata pada akhirnya pikirannyalah yang menang. Ia meninggalkan rumahnya pukul setengah sembilan. Ia mengatakan pada Sayu bahwa ia akan keluar sebentar dan berpesan kalau Sayu tidak boleh menerima orang asing, siapapun orangnya.

"Kalo doraemon yang dateng?" tanya Sayu.

"… Bilang kalo kamu nggak punya kue dorayaki…"

Setelah itu Raito berlari ke tempat di mana ia dan B sering bertemu. Ryuk tidak ikut dengannya kali ini. Payung yang dibawanya ia genggam dengan erat. Perasaannya tidak nyaman. Namun ia tak tahu mengapa.

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
That someday it would lead me back to you_

* * *

Sementara itu B telah menunggu Raito sejak jam delapan. Ia tidak membawa payung karena pada saat ia pergi dari hotelnya pada pukul setengah delapan hujan masih belum turun. Namun saat ini hujan telah turun dengan derasnya. Membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Mencuci pikirannya. Ia menunggu dan menunggu kapankah kiranya Raito datang.

Ia merasa cukup sedih. Raito belum pernah sekalipun datang terlambat pada saat menemuinya. Berjuta pertanyaan terlintas dalam benaknya.

Apakah ini artinya L telah mengubah pandangan Raito tentang B?

Apakah keberadaan B bagi Raito tidak berarti lagi semenjak L menampakkan diri dihadapan Raito?

Apakah B tidak berarti bagi Raito bila L ada?

Apakah artinya Raito sudah bukan milik B lagi?

Apakah Raito sudah bukan teman B lagi?

Raito Yagami… apakah ia sama seperti orang lain yang akan pergi meninggalkan B begitu tahu bahwa ia adalah peniru L?

B memang hanyalah sebuah alias. Ryuzaki juga merupakan salah satu alias. Tapi Beyond Birthday merupakan seorang manusia yang memiliki perasaan.

Hatinya sakit begitu berpikir Raito akan meninggalkannya demi L.

Raito. Yagami Raito.

Do you know that you make someone's heart broken just by thinking about you?

"Ryuzaki!!"

Mendengar Raito meneriakkan namanya dari kejauhan membuat B menoleh ke arah Raito. Raito menghampirinya dan memayunginya.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Kamu jadi basah kuyup begini."

B merebut paksa payung Raito dan membuangnya. Raito terlihat terkejut, namun B membiarkannya. B berkata dengan jelas dan tegas pada Raito.

"Raito Yagami. Aku mohon, kalau kau masih menganggapku sebagai temanmu, jangan pernah dekati Ryuga lagi."

Raito melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ditebak. Campuran antara tidak percaya, tidak rela, syok, takut, dan hampa.

'_Apakah sebegitu pentingnya L bagimu sampai kau tidak rela melepasnya, Raito?_' pikir B sedih.

B beranjak pergi. Langkahnya terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Jauh lebih berat. Mungkin karena bajunya basah karena hujan.

"Tunggu dulu Ryuzaki!" seru Raito tiba-tiba. B menolehkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Apa kau… menyukai Ryuga?" tanya Raito.

B berpikir sejenak. Pertanyaan Raito terngiang di dalam pikirannya.

B menjawab, "Entahlah… Mungkin ya…"

Raito tidak berkata apa-apa. Dan B kembali berlalu dari hadapannya.

* * *

Begitu B menghilang dari andangannya Raito jatuh berlutut. Air hujan membasahi Rambutnya. Mengalir di wajahnya.

'_Jadi Ryuzaki menyukai Ryuga_,' pikir Raito sedih.

'_Seharusnya aku tahu…'_

Ia teringat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ryuzaki. Saat mereka tidak sengaja bertabrakan. Saat Raito mengira selai yang tumpah itu darah. Saat Raito mendengar tawa Ryuzaki yang lepas. Saat Raito mencuri pandang ke arah Ryuzaki yang membantunya membereskan belanjaan. Saat Ryuzaki memanggil namanya.

'…_sejak Ryuga menceritakan tentang Ryuzaki seharusnya aku sudah tahu…'_

Saat ia memikirkan Ryuzaki pada saat istirahat di sekolah. Saat ia diam-diam ia berpikir bahwa ia lebih memilih bertemu Ryuzaki dibandingkan bertemu fansnya.Saat pertemuan keduanya dengan Ryuzaki. Saat ia merasa Ryuzaki mengetahui rahasianya tentang Death Note. Saat Ryuzaki menanyakan keadaannya. Saat melihat Ryuzaki memakan selai stroberi dan cake stroberi sekaligus.

'…_Tapi kenapa?'_

Saat mereka berbicara tentang perilaku Ryuzaki. Saat ia melihat dan mengobservasinya. Saat Ryuzaki memujinya hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa ia salah dalam satu hal. Saat mereka berdebat. Saat Ryuzaki mengucapkan selamat sore padanya. Saat Ryuzaki tersenyum padanya.

'… _kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?'_

"Ryuzaki," panggil Raito lemah, "Please don't go…"

'_Cause I just can't let you go…even for the one you love the most…'_

Dan Raito tak sadarkan diri di tengah hujan di taman itu. Sementara B meninggalkannya sendirian.

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you  
Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
Find a way to bring myself back home to you  
And you may not know  
That may be all I need_

* * *

Yup!! !! !! Selesai!! !! !! !! !!

Huwa… saia terpaksa ngulang lagi nulis chapter ini gara-gara kena flashdisk saia kena virus… sebel…

Padahal chapter ini yang paling bikin saia depresi pas nulis… abis sedih… lagu yang saia pake di fic ini lagu lama. Sunday Morning by Maroon 5. Kk saia lagi pegi… jadi g ada yang ngedit… harap maklum yah kalo banyak yang salah, terutama bahasa inggrisnya… Kritik dan saran diterima kok

Review n comment plz??

--D--


	12. Sunday Evening

**Sunday Evening: A Kiss and a Closed Heart**

Raito terbangun di tempat tidurnya dengan kepala pusing dan tubuh lemah yang tak dapat diajak kompromi lagi. Cahaya lampu kamarnya yang terang terasa menyengat mata, menambah rasa pusing yang telah dideritanya. Ia mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya namun suara berat menghentikan usahanya itu.

"Jangan bergerak kalau tidak ingin bertambah sakit Raito-kun."

Raito terkejut menatap sosok orang yang sedang duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Sosok orang yang duduk dengan kedua kaki di atas kursi. Sosok orang berbaju putih polos dan celana jeans pudar. Sosok orang berambut hitam acak-acakan.

"Ryuzaki…" panggil Raito tak sadar.

"Jangan berbicara dulu Raito-kun. Lagipula aku bukan Ryuzaki, aku Ryuga," ujar L menenangkannya.

Raito terkejut mendengar pernyataan L. Biasanya ia dapat membedakan Ryuzaki dan Ryuga hanya dengan sekali lihat. Ia tersenyum hambar pada L.

"Maafkan aku, aku salah mengenalimu, Ryuga-san…"

L beranjak dari kursi dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Raito. Ia tersenyum pada Raito.

"Tidak apa-apa Raito-kun. Sakit dapat mengurangi konsentrasi dan kinerja otak sampai lima puluh persen. Lagipula aku dan Ryuzaki memang mirip. Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini?"

"Kepalaku pusing. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Daya tahan tubuh lemah karena tidak sarapan, tanda-tanda anemia, berat badan di bawah normal, tensi menurun drastis, adanya indikasi terkena gejala tifus. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang terjadi padamu, Raito-kun. Kau pingsan di tengah hujan lebat di tempat yang terpisah. Beruntung adikmu yang panik memberitahu Watari bahwa kau hilang sehingga aku bisa turun tangan, kalau tidak… entah apa yang akan terjadi padamu."

Raito menutup matanya sejenak untuk berpikir. Sejak ia menemukan Death Note memang kondisi tubuhnya menurun. Berat badannya turun lima kilogram dalam empat hari. (Mungkin Death Note lebih baik diberikan pada orang yang sedang diet…) Belum lagi ia hujan-hujanan saat menemui Ryuzaki… Tiba-tiba potongan memorinya seolah tersambung kembali.

"Ryuzaki…"

"Apa kau menemui Ryuzaki, Raito-kun?" tanya L pada Raito tiba-tiba.

"Bisa dibilang begitu… Ryu-"

Ucapan Raito terputus oleh bel rumah yang berbunyi nyaring.

"Sepertinya Watari telah datang membawa obat untukmu, Raito-kun. Biar kuambilkan dulu," L berkata sambil berjalan dengan postur tubuh yang agak membungkuk.

Raito tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap sosok L yang menghilang di balik pintu. Ia mengingat lagi kata-kata yang diucapkan B padanya di bawah hujan tadi pagi.

"_Raito Yagami. Aku mohon, kalau kau masih menganggapku sebagai temanmu, jangan pernah dekati Ryuga lagi."_

"Tidak boleh mendekati Ryuga lagi…"

* * *

L menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan agak keras. Ia sangat kesal. Mengapa Raito memanggil nama alias B? Mengapa ia harus memanggil _'Ryuzaki'_ dengan suara yang… memelas, putus asa, cemas… dan… membuat L sangat iri pada B? Apa karena B adalah oraang terakhir yang ditemui Raito sebelum pingsan? Apa yang mereka lakukan di taman pada waktu hujan lebat seperti itu?

L teringat ia menemukan Raito tergeletak pingsan di tengah taman. Ia mengira Raito telah meninggal. Ia segera memeluknya dengan erat. L mengingat ia hampir menangis karena lega saat mengetahui anak itu masih hidup. Ia segera membawanya ke mobil dan menyuruh Watari membeli obat begitu selesai mengecek keadaan Raito.

L mengingat wajah tampan Raito menyiratkan kekecewaan yang dalam saat L berkata bahwa ia bukan B, bukan Ryuzaki. L mengingat senyum dipaksakan yang diberikan Raito untuknya. L mengingat kata maaf yang diucapkan oleh Raito karena salah mengenalinya. Selama ini Raito bisa membedakan antara L dengan B. Antara yang asli dan yang palsu. Namun kali ini tidak. Pada saat sakit seseorang akan mengingat sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Seseorang itu akan memilih berdasarkan perasaan, bukan pikiran belaka.

Apakah itu berarti Raito lebih memilih B daripada L?

L belum pernah merasa cemburu, terutama pada penirunya itu. Namun mengetahui kenyataan bahwa orang yang disukainya itu lebih memilih tiruannya daripada dirinya yang asli, mau tak mau ia harus mengaku bahwa dia merasa cemburu.

L Lawliet merasa cemburu.

Bukan L sang detektif terhebat di dunia, bukan, tiga detektif terhebat di dunia, namun L Lawliet, manusia biasa yang memiliki perasaan. Ironisnya ia cemburu terhadap orang yang menirunya, orang yang selama ini mengaguminya.

Semua ini karena Yagami Raito. Anak kecil yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

Saat itu entah kenapa L merasakan keinginan yang sangat kuat untuk memukul tembok.

Namun… L memiliki cara lain yang lebih baik untuk menyalurkan amarahnya .

Lagipula cake vanila terdengar enak.

* * *

L kembali ke kamar Raito beberapa menit kemudian. Ia membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh hangat, dua potong kue, dan obat untuk Raito. Ia meletakkan nampab itu di meja belajar Raito.

"Raito-kun, di mana orang tuamu?"

"Mereka pergi ke Osaka tadi pagi. Nenek sedang sakit parah. Mereka akan pulang sekitar dua hari lagi."

"…Besok ada ujian akhir di sekolahmu, kan?"

"Iya, itu sebabnya Sayu dan aku tidak boleh ikut. Ayah menitipkan kami berdua pada Paman Matsuda, namun ia sedang ada kasus hari ini, jadi tidak bisa menunggui kami."

"… Kau ingin memakan kuemu Raito-kun?" tanya L, melenceng jauh dari topik.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," jawab Raito tegas.

"Tapi kau harus makan sesuatu sebelum meminum obat," L bersikeras.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis, Ryuga-san," kata Raito.

"… yah… terpaksa kalau begitu…"

L memegang kue yang menjadi jatah Raito dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya dan menggigit kue itu. Raito hanya mendengus kesal melihatnya.

'_Dasar rakus… aku heran, apa sebenarnya yang dilihat Ryuzaki dari-_'

Pikiran Raito terputus saat ia merasa bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan manis. Ia mengerjapkan mata saat menyadari bahwa wajah L sangat dekat dan menyentuh wajahnya saat itu. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang memasuki mulutnya dan menelannya.

Sesaat kemudian L menjauhkan diri dari Raito dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Rasa kuenya tidak seberapa buruk, bukan… Raito?"

Wajah Raito memerah perlahan-lahan. Otaknya mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, namun agak susah karena pusing yang dideritanya masih belum hilang..

"Apa maksud… ciuman tadi Ryuga-san?" tanya Raito sambil menatap L tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa makanan manis itu tidak buruk, Raito…"

Raito hanya bisa diam. Pikirannya kacau. Namun kata-kata B masih terngiang jelas di telinganya.

"_Raito Yagami. Aku mohon, kalau kau masih menganggapku sebagai temanmu, jangan pernah dekati Ryuga lagi."_

"Mulai hari ini aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, Hideki-san. Jadi, cepat pergi dari kamarku."

"Rai-"

"PERGI!!"

L berpikir sejenak. Ia memutuskan kalau Raito butuh waktu dan ruang untuk berpikir, jadi ia meninggalkannya dengan enggan.

"Till next time, Yagami-kun."

* * *

Satu lagi selesai!! !! !! !! Hore!! !! !! !! !! !!

Ceritanya jadi agak aneh… saia jadi bingung sendiri…

Btw, saia baru sadar kalo pen name saia agak nyeremin. Kalo diambil pangkalnya jadi DIE, kalo diambil huruf akhirnya (dengan asumsi D itu hurup awal sekaligus hurup akhir) jadi DNE, yang kalo dibalik jadi END…. Humm… ntar saia ubah pen name lah…

Ngomong2 bagusnya Light sama L ajah apa sama B yah? Saia binun, tapi saia udah nyiapin plot buat dua duanya…

Review n commentnya ditunggu!!

--D--


	13. Tracking the Week

**Tracking the Week**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak L bertemu dengan Raito. L tidak mencoba untuk menghubungi Raito sama sekali. Menurut L Raito butuh waktu karena itu ia memberi Raito waktu secukupnya.

Namun bahkan di saat L berpikir demikian ia merasa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang seolah berteriak padanya untuk menemui Raito saat itu juga. Entahlah, mungkin karena L merasa terlalu merindukan wajah tampan Raito Yagami. Mungkin juga karena suara Raito yang mendayu-dayu. Mungkin juga karena kepintaran Raito yang setara dengannya.

Atau mungkin karena ciuman yang diberikannya pada Raito seminggu yang lalu?

L tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan ciumannya dengan Raito di malam itu. Rasa manis dari kue yang bercampur dengan hangatnya bibir Raito saat itu. Rasa hangat yang memancar dari tubuh Raito. Wajah Raito yang memerah seperti stroberi setelahnya. Suara Raito yang bergetar pada saat bertanya apa maksud ciuman itu… semua terasa sungguh indah di mata L.

Saat ini hanya kasus Kira sajalah yang mampu membawa pikiran L kembali ke dunia nyata.

L masih berada di depan komputernya siang itu. Matanya menelusuri dengan rinci data-data yang telah didapatnya dari Watari. Data-data yang seolah meneriakkan eksistensi seorang pembunuh masal sadis berdarah dingin yang tanpa pandang bulu menghabisi nyawa ratusan, bahkan ribuan kriminal dengan penyakit yang sama. Serangan jantung.

Kira.

Kata yang bukan merupakan nama. Kata yang berasal dari kata 'killer' namun merupakan suatu term yang wajib digunakan bila sudah menyangkut pembunuh yang satu ini.

Awalnya Kira bukanlah suatu nama yang pasti. Hanya kata yang digunakan di beberapa site untuk merujuk pada pembunuh yang terkena God-complex ini. Namun itu adalah kata yang tanpa sengaja resmi menjadi nama karena L dalam siarannya di televisi di daerah kanto dua hari lalu memakai kata itu untuk menunjukkan identitas pembunuh masal yang satu ini. Kenyataan bahwa L adalah orang yang terang-terangan menamai Kira sebagai Kira, seolah memberi jati diri padanyalah yang membuat kejadian itu cukup ironis, mengingat L adalah orang yang kelak akan memburu dan menghukumnya.

L akan membawa Kira ke tiang gantungannya apapun yang terjadi.

Apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

Beyond sedang termenung di lobi hotelnya. Sebenarnya hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang jarang, mengingat biasanya B tidak pernah punya waktu untuk bengong tanpa arti. Biasanya B pasti melakukan sesuatu yang dianggapnya menarik, misalnya: mencari kasus baru, mengerjai L, menemui Raito, membaca buku terbitan baru… et cetera.

Namun saat ini sedang tidak ada kasus baru. Di toko buku belum ada buku terbitan baru. Sementara itu B sedang tidak ingin menemui atau berbicara dengan L, karena dialah penyebab pertengkarannya dengan Raito. Sedangkan Raito…

Sejak pertengkaran kecil mereka seminggu lalu B belum pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

B termenung memikirkan kata-katanya pada Raito hari itu. Apakah ia terlalu berlebihan? Raito dan L tidak mungkin lebih dari sekedar teman bukan? Lagipula L adalah tiga detektif terhebat di dunia, jadi tidak mungkin dia merasakan apa-apa pada Raito. Dan Raito sendiri…

B merasa tidak yakin mengenai perasaan Raito terhadap L. Bisa dibilang semua hal mengenai Raito selalu berujung pada ketidakpastian. Baik perasaannya, tingkah lakunya, bahkan kematiannya pun tidak pasti.

Namun ada satu hal yang pasti, yaitu kenyataan Raito tidak akan pernah hilang dari pikiran B.

Suara berisik yang berasal dari PSP yang dimainkan Matt membuyarkan lamunan B. B menoleh ke arah bocah bergoggle oranye itu. Matt sendiri acuh saja dan dengan santainya duduk di sofa di sebelah B.

"Kenapa kau sendirian Matt? Di mana Mello?" tanya B heran. Biasanya setiap kali ada Matt pasti ada Mello di sebelahnya, jadi agak mengherankan kalau tiba-tiba Matt muncul sendirian.

"Hm? Mello sedang pergi dengan Near… or whatever," ujar Matt kalem.

"Dengan Near? Apa kau tidak khawatir terjadi apa-apa?" tanya B curiga.

"Hm? Memang apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Matt sambil memainkan PSP-nya dengan tenang.

"Matt… kau sadar kalau Near menyukai Mello, kan? Apa kau tidak khawatir Mello tiba-tiba direbut oleh Near?" tanya B seolah memanas-manasi.

Matt menjawab dengan pasti tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PSP-nya, "Tidak. Aku percaya pada Mello."

"Kau terlalu sombong, Matt. Hanya karena Mello mencintaimu bukan berarti ia tidak mencintai orang lain, kan?"

Matt menghela napas dan menekan tombol pause pada PSP berwarna hitam itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud sombong. Kepercayaan adalah dasar yang kuat dari cinta. Karena kepercayaan itulah aku dan Mello sampai sekarang masih bersama. Aku mencintai Mello dan Mello mempercayai aku. Sebaliknya, dia mencintaiku dan aku percaya padanya. Sehingga apapun yang terjadi, kami tidak akan mengkhianati satu sama lain. Aku mencintai Mello, dan aku tahu dia juga mencintaiku, dan kami saling percaya. Tidak ada hal yang sombong dalam hal itu."

Matt menekan tombol play dan melanjutkan permainannya. B hanya bisa menatapnya tidak percaya.

_'Benar kata Matt. Aku benar-benar bodoh… kenapa aku bisa tidak percaya pada Raito padahal aku sangat mencintainya? Meskipun ia sudah mengenal L, Raito tak akan mungkin melupakanku semudah itu…'_

_'Kepercayaan. Aku… aku ingin mempercayai Raito. Aku ingin ia percaya padaku. Aku ingin ia mencintaiku. Seperti Matt dan Mello.'_

_'Namun saat ini aku sudah tidak menemuinya selama seminggu. Berkata kasar padanya. Meninggalkannya begitu saja. Apa Raito mau memaafkanku?'_

* * *

Sore ini Raito berjalan pulang sendirian dari tempat bimbelnya. Rutinitas biasa yang dilakukannya sejak ada persiapan ujian akhir dan ujian masuk sekolah. Namun sudah beberapa hari ini, seminggu tepatnya, Raito merasakan kekosongan dalam hatinya. Kekosongan dalam tiap jejak langkahnya. Kekosongan dalam tiap pandangannya matanya. Apakah gerangan yang sedang terjadi?

Tak terasa ia sudah berjalan sampai ke taman tempatnya biasa bertemu dengan B. Sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan tentang dirinya dan B. Berbagai kenangan manis yang entah kenapa hanya menyisakan kepahitan dalam hatinya. Namun entah mengapa saat itu Raito ingin sekali kembali ke tempat itu. Ke tempat di mana B meninggalkannya. Meskipun pikirannya menolak, namun kendali bawah sadarnya seolah mengontrolnya kembali ke tempat itu.

Ketika Raito berjalan tiba-tiba ia mendengar sekelompok anak kecil bernyanyi sambil bermain-main. Kagome kagome. Raito ingat pernah melihat teman-temannya bermain pada saat ia masih sangat kecil. Berputar-putar sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi mengitari seorang anak yang ada di tengah, yang kemudian harus menebak orang yang ada di belakangnya. Masa lalu. Sama seperti perjumpaannya dengan B.

Masa lalu tinggal kenangan. Sesuatu yang harus dilakukan seorang manusia adalah terus melangkah. Memutuskan untuk melupakan atau tetap mengingat masa lalu adalah pilihan.

Namun saat ia bahkan tidak dapat mempercayai langkahnya haruskah ia tetap melangkah?

Raito meneruskan langkahnya sementara bersenandung pelan. Lagu itu terngiang dengan jelas di pikirannya.

"Kagome kagome Kago no naka no Tori wa…"

Lagu itu menenangkan pikiran Raito yang semakin kacau. Sebenarnya dibilang menenangkan juga tidak tepat, karena lagu yang disenandungkannya dengan pelan itu bergema dalam pikirannya, bersinkronisasi dengan sel-sel otaknya, dengan efektif mengacaukan pikiran-pikiran yang terlintas dalam benaknya yang semakin lama semakin merunyam. Meninggalkan kekosongan pasti yang juga dirusak oleh senandungnya sendiri. Namun Raito merasa tenang.

"Itsu-itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni…"

Sementara angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menyibakkan sedikit rambut dari wajahnya, Raito telah sampai di tempat itu. Ia berhenti dan berdiri diam. Sementara lagunya masih belum selesai. Ia menatap ke ufuk barat, ke arah matahari senja yang hampir terbenam. Warna jingga kemerahan yang terlukis di langit menyapa matanya. Awan abu-abu seolah memisahkan diri dari sinar mentari, menjernihkan cahaya keemasan yang memancar rasa hangat. Gedung-gedung tinggi merefleksikan indahnya senja menjulang tinggi namun tidak menutupinya.

Pemandangan senja yang indah sekali. Namun seolah mengkhianati hati Raito yang sedang bersedih.

"Tsuru to kame ga subetta…"

Raito menjatuhkan tasnya ke kursi taman sementara ia masih berdiri tegar menatap senja. Ia menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"Ushiro no shoumen dare…"

Raito tertegun. Yang bernyanyi barusan bukan dirinya. Suara ini…

"Ryuzaki?" tanyanya tak percaya sebelum menoleh ke belakang.

Dan benar saja, B berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya yang merah dan selai stroberi yang dibawanya menandakan hal itu. Ia terlihat sangat tampan –di balik keanehannya tentu saja– di bawah sinar matahari senja yang oranye. Warna lembayung yang seolah menutupi kulit pucatnya terlihat serasi dengan B.

Sebelum Raito sempat berkata apapun, B berkata dengan tegas.

"Raito, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu aku… aku menyukaimu."

* * *

Translatenya:  
Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,  
when will you come out?  
In the evening of the dawn,  
the crane and turtle slipped.  
Who stands right behind you now?

* * *

Yay!! !! !! Another chapter!! !! !! Another Romance !! !! !!

Wuah akhirnya chapter angka sial ini akhirnya selesai juga! Kekekek… hummm… sebagian orang memilih LightxB dan sebagian LightxL. Jumahnya 50:50… (selain para kk reviewer sekalian, teman sekelas saia, dan kakak2 saia juga ditanya pendapatnya... maklum, saia hanyalah anak dodol yang tidak memanfaatkan fasilitas Poll dengan baik...) Jadi saia makin binun dengan pemilihan alur cerita ini... jadi yah... begitulah...

Btw Ujian Akhir saia telah menjelang… aduuuh… gimana nih…?? Panas dingin….. karena saia harus mempersiapkan diri sebaik-baiknya maka minggu ini nggak bisa ngupdate chapter… maav kan saia….

Doaikan saia agar lulus yah??

Review and commentnya ditunggu!! !! !!

-D-


	14. About Afternoon and Evening

**

* * *

**

About Afternoon and Evening

Raito menatap B tak percaya. Berjuta perasaan melintas di pikirannya tanpa bisa terbendung lagi. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara senang, kesal, bahagia, sedih, terharu, marah, syok, tidak percaya, cemas, semua perasaan yang dapat diucapkan oleh manusia dirasakan oleh Raito saat itu, namun pada akhirnya hanya rona merah di wajahnya yang dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan benar. Malu, ya, tapi juga senang.

Sementara itu B terus menatap wajah Raito yang memerah seperti selai stroberi yang dimakannya saat itu. Menimbulkan keinginan tak jelas untuk… memakan Raito saat itu juga. Aneh memang, lagipula tak mungkin ia memakan orang yang paling disukainya saat itu.

'_How cute... anak ini benar-benar manis_,' pikir B.

Setelah terdiam sekian lama Raito mulai angkat bicara. "Tapi... kau menyukai Ryuga, bukan?"

"Bukan," jawab B singkat.

"Tapi... waktu itu kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau menyukai Ryuga."

"Awalnya kukira begitu, namun ternyata bagiku Ryuga hanyalah... idola belaka. Perasaanku padanya tak lebih dari sekedar rasa hormat... aku tidak menyukainya seperti aku menyukaimu, Raito"

Raito kembali diam. Ia mengambil tasnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Menolak bertemu pandang dengan orang yang sebenarnya disukainya itu. B menatapnya dengan heran.

"A… Arigato…" Raito berkata dengan suaranya yang agak bergetar. Ia lalu lari meninggalkan B sendirian.

B menatap sosok Raito yang menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia berpikir sejenak, _'Terima kasih karena dia senang aku menyukainya dan menerimaku, ataukah karena dia senang aku menyukainya tapi tidak ingin bersamaku lebih dari itu?'_

Tanpa disangka-sangka B tertawa dengan keras, membuat beberapa peajalan kaki yang berada agak jauh darinya menatapnya dengan heran.

"Raito Yagami. Membingungkan seperti biasanya... But that's why I love him, though."

* * *

Wajah Raito masih memerah ketika ia sampai di rumahnya. Ia menutup pintu rumahnya dan segera berlari ke kamar. Teriakan ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk makan terlebih dahulu diabaikannya begitu saja. Raito lalu meletakkan tas di sebelah meja belajarnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

_'Dia bilang dia menyukaiku! Dia bilang dia menyukaiku! DiabilangdiamenyukaikuDiabilangdiamenyukaiku! Dia bilang dia menyukaiku!!'_

Wajah Raito masih memerah. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia meletakkan bantal di wajah dan menggumam tak jelas.

_'Tapi aku adalah Kira! Aku adalah Kira! Aku adalah Kira! Aku adalah Kira! Aku tidak bisa begitu saja menerima Ryuzaki... sesuka apapun aku padanya...'_

_'Tapi... akan lebih baik kalau aku bertingkah normal bukan? Lagipula aku sudah menerimanya…'_

_'Tapi... halah... kalau tapi-tapi melulu apa kasimpulannya?'_

Kemudian Raito yang seolah tersadar dari imajinasinya mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia ucapkan pada B sebagai balasan.

"_A… Arigato."_

Dudul…isme.

ITU KAN MAKSUDNYA BISA NERIMA BISA NOLAK!!

Tenang… tenang… tenang dulu…

Kalau B memang mengerti arti dari jawabannya itu menerima justru bagus.

Yang sulit adalah kalau ia mengira Raito menolaknya…

Mental note: Ia harus menemui Ryuzaki secepatnya.

KRING KRING KRING

Suara dering telepon mengacaukan lamunan Raito.

"Onii-san!! Ada telepon!!" Suara stereo Sayu terdengar _jauh_ lebih keras daripada suara dering telepon.

"Iya, aku turun," jawab Raito sambil berjalan turun ke arah telepon yang terletak di sebelah tangga. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar ramai bila dibandingkan rumahnya yang mendadak sunyi.

Sayu berbisik pada ibunya, "Sejak kapan ada teman kakak yang menelepon?"

"Setahu Ibu tidak pernah," bisik Sachiko sambil menatap putranya khawatir.

"Bukan pacarnya?" tanya Soichiro.

"Bukan… itu cowok!" bisik Sayu.

"Udah, dengerin ajah," ujar Sachiko.

Tanpa mereka tahu Raito sebenarnya bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka itu. Raito acuh saja dan mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Halo, moshi-moshi, wei?" ujar Raito cepat (O.O kebiasaan saia kalau ngangkat telepon jadi nyambung ke sini…).

"Raito? Ini aku Ryuga. Malam ini kau tidak ada acara, kan?"

* * *

Sebuah Roll Royce berwarna hitam mendarat dengan selamat (emangnya terbang?) di depan rumah Raito tepat tiga puluh menit setelah Raito berbicara dengan L di telepon. Seorang pria berumur lima puluhan keluar dari mobil itu dan membukakan pintu untuk Raito dengan sopan. Raito menganggukkan kepalanya dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang lumayan mewah itu.

L mengajak Raito makan malam. Awalnya Raito sempat menolak, namun L menekankan bahwa makan malam ini adalah sebagai permintaan maaf darinya atas apa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Mau tah mau, suka tak suka, Raito menyetujuinya dan L berkata bahwa ia akan menyuruh Watari untuk menjemputnya. Raito terpaksa menerimanya dan mengatakan pada L bahwa ia akan ke tempat itu bersama Watari.

Perjalanan ke restoran yang teleh direserved oleh L terasa lama. Entah kenapa ucapan B waktu itu mengiang jelas di telainganya saat ini.

_"…Jangan pernah dekati Ryuga lagi."_

Perasaan Raito tidak menentu. Apakah ini pertanda buruk?"

* * *

Sementara itu B sedang menonton Doraemon the movie yang terbaru di kamarnya. Perasaan tidak enak melintas tiba-tiba di benaknya saat itu.

'Kenapa aku merasa tidak enak, yah? Biasanya tidak pernah terjadi saat aku menonton Anime sebelumnya," pikir B heran. 'Ah, apa mungkin Doraemon akan pulang ke abad 22 dan tidak kembali lagi pada movie ini?'

B benar-benar melupakan kejadian sore tadi dan Raito. Terlalu banyak menonton movie Doraemon dapat berakibat hilangnya ingatan jangka pendek. -XD just kidding-

* * *

Haloh semua!! Saia kembali!! !! !!

Sudah berapa lama saia absen, yah? Abis saia baru nyadar kalo cerita saia ga bisa disubmit kalo page setupnya landscape. Hehehe… maav kalo delaynya kelamaan, sekarang bisa lanjut ke jadwal biasa deh!!

Btw Raitonya jadi OOC banget yah? Chapternya juga jadi agak random…

Komentarnya anda sekalian ditunggu!! Si yu neks cepter!!-dikejer ama guru2 bahasa keliling sekolah-

--D--


	15. Evening Confession

**Evening Confession**

Malam itu tidak seperti biasanya Mello, Matt, dan Near sedang mengobrol di pojok ruangan. Dari cara mereka berbicara dengan berbisik-bisik bisa ditebak kalau mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu. B yang sedang lewat ketika Mello berbisik keras pada Near mau tak mau tersita perhatiannya dan berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya B tiba-tiba.

Mello tersentak melihat B dan segera mengeluarkan coklat dari kantongnya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Matt terlihat kaget, tetapi kemudian menyibukkan diri dengan DS-nya. Near hanya memainkan rambutnya sambil berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun di mata B yang mereka lakukan justru menguatkan kecurigaannya.

"Kalian ingin aku memanggil Watari untuk menginterogasi kalian? Aku yakin kalian merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak 'diinginkan'," B berkata sambil menyeringai kejam. Ketiganya hanya menelan ludah melihat sisi _psycho_ dari B muncul ke permukaan.

Mello yang pertama angkat bicara. Ia berkata dengan terbata-bata, "Ja… jangan beritahu Watari! Aku akan memberi tahumu kalau kau tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun!"

B mengangguk dan berkata dengan tegas, "Teruskan."

Mello berbisik pelan, "Begini, kami dengar L akan mengundang seseorang untuk makan malam di hotel ini, jadi kami berniat untuk mengintai–"

"atau lebih tepatnya menyadap," potong Matt.

"… Ruang makan itu," ujar Mello melanjutkan.

"Maksudmu ia menunjukkan diri secara langsung? One-on-one? Dengan siapa? L sudah membuka jati dirinya pada para detektif dari kepolisian dua hari lalu. Menemui orang lain selain mereka justru akan menambah kerugian. Atau mungkin ada kenalan L yang diundang?" tanya B menduga-duga.

Kali ini Near yang angkat bicara, "Kalau menurut kami… yang diundang oleh L untuk makan malam adalah…"

"Adalah?"

"The main suspect of Kira case… tersangka utama kasus Kira,"Matt menjawab.

B merasa perasaan tidak enaknya saat menonton anime menjadi kenyataan.

* * *

Sementara itu Raito telah 'digiring' oleh Watari ke sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Watari membawa Raito ke ruangan private yang khusus dipesan L untuk makan malam dengan Raito yang terletak di ruangan paling atas hotel itu. Dengan beratapkan langit dengan bulan purnama yang cerah dan bertabur bintang, tempat itu terbilang cukup romantis. Belum lagi dengan penerangan yang berasal dari puluhan lilin yang dinyalakan di sekitar meja makan tempat L menatapnya sejak tadi. Raito duduk di kersinya, sementara Watari menghilang dari pandangan.

"Do you like Candlelight Dinner, Raito-kun?" tanya L yang duduk di kursi di hadapan Raito dengan aksen Inggrisnya.

"I enjoyed it, but don't you think this is a bit too much, Ryuga-san?"

"Everything for you, _my_ Light," ujar L pelan.

"Pardon?"

L tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku tadi bilang 'semua untukmu, Light', kau tahu kan kalau namamu dalam bahasa Inggris dibaca-"

"Light. Ya aku tahu, Ryuga-san," Raito menjawab sambil mendengus pelan.

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat seorang waiter datang dan menaruh makanan di hadapan Raito. Raito mendengar suara sang waiter yang mempersilahkannya menikmati hidangannya. Raito merasa ia pernah mendengar suara waiter itu entah dimana, namun ia mengacuhkan perasaannya saja dan mulai menyantap hidangan pembukanya.

L dan Raito berbincang-bincang mengenai berbagai topik, termasuk topik mengenai Kira. Mereka berbicara tentang dugaan-dugaan yang ada. Raito sempat menduga L adalah salah seorang detektif kepolisian yang menyamar, namun L menyanggahnya dengan cepat.

Ketika waiter pergi untuk mengambilkan makanan penutup, L berhenti makan dan menatap Raito tajam. Raito yang merasa L menatapnya dengan mata burung hantunya (atau panda?) yang besar balas menatap L langsung ke matanya. Mereka beradu pandang.

"Raito-kun, I am L," ujar L pada akhirnya.

Raito langsung tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk, waiter yang telah kembali dari mengambil makanan penutup segera mengambilkan minum untuknya.

Raito menatap Ryuga dengan tatapan aneh dan berkata sinis, "Apa maksudmu, Ryuga-san? Jangan bercanda…"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Raito-kun," ujar L bersikeras, "Lagipula kau sempat menduga aku adalah detektif kepolisian yang menyamar, kan?"

Raito menatap curiga ke arah waiter di sebelahnya. '_Bagaimana kalau orang ini…'_

"Tenang saja Raito-kun, dia tuli, aku sengaja meminta orang ini untuk melayani kita malam ini," L berkata seolah dapat membaca pikiran Raito.

Raito mengangguk dan berkata, "Jadi kau adalah L…"

"Ya, dan aku lupa memberitahu bahwa Raito adalah tersangka utama kasus Kira ini," L menanggapi seolah itu hanyalah fakta biasa.

PRANG

Gelas yang tadinya masih dipegang Raito jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping begitu mencapai tanah. Waiter yang berada di sebelahnya segera mengambil sapu dan serok untuk membersihkan sisa pecahan gelasnya.

"Maaf," ujar Raito pada water itu.

Waiter itu berbisik pelan, "It's alright, Koibito."

'Huh? Apa? Sepertinya aku mengenali suara waiter ini, tapi siapa ya?' pikir Raito heran.

"APA?" seru Raito kesal.

"Meskipun kemungkinan kau adalah Kira hanya satu persen, kau tetap tersangka," L berkata dingin.

Raito tak dapat berkata apa-apa mendengarnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari L.

"Apa kau ingin bergabung dalam Kira taskforce Raito-kun?" tanya L tiba-tiba.

"Kau baru saja mengatakan aku adalah tersangka kasus Kira, dan kau langsung bertanya apa aku ingin ikut menangkap Kira? Apa kau gila?" tanya Raito kesal.

"Ah, coba kau pikirkan dulu Raito-kun, aku yakin kau bisa melihat sudut pandangku," L berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bisa mendapat bantuanku, kalau aku memang bukan Kira. Kalau aku adalah Kira, kau bisa mengawasiku dari dekat," ujar Raito setelah beberapa saat. Ia memandang L tidak percaya. "Tapi tetap saja tidak masuk akal," sahut Raito.

"Justru menurutku itu sangat masuk akal, Raito-kun."

Raito berpikir sejenak. L menatap wajah Raito yang sedang berpikir dengan ketertarikan yang tidak wajar.

'_Raito terlihat tampan ketika ia berpikir. Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti jalan pikiranku selain dia. Aku tak peduli dia Kira atau bukan, saat ini dialah yang kusukai,_' pikir L.

"Aku ikut, aku harus membersihkan namaku dari daftar tersangka," Raito memutuskan pada akhirnya.

L menggigit jempolnya dan menatap Raito. L berkata, "Namun masih ada syaratnya, Raito…"

"Syarat? Syarat apa lagi?" tanya Raito heran.

L menyeringai dan berkata, "You have to be my boyfriend first..."

* * *

Aw… agak nggantung di akhir…

Ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kemudian? Heheheh… Btw ada yang udah baca naruto chapter 401 belum?

Review, Kritik, dan Saran di tunggu!!

Koibito sweetheart (bener nggak ya? Saia nggak bisa bahasa Jepang, sih…)

Bubye!!


	16. Evening Deal

**

* * *

**

Evening Deals

_"You have to be my boyfriend first."_

Raito menatap L tak percaya. Ia juga tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Saat ini yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menatap L yang menyeringai dihadapannya.

Raito akhirnya angkat bicara, "Apa kau gila? Mana mungkin aku mau –"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal yang tidak kupikirkan terlebih dahulu, Raito. Aku sudah menyelidiki cara berpikirmu selama ini. Kau tidak akan mungkin membiarkan namamu tercemar tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Kau pasti ingin ikut masuk ke dalam tim investigasi kasus Kira yang, seperti sudah kau dengar dari ayahmu, kupimpin saat ini… dengan cara apapun, benar bukan, Raito?" tanya L sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Raito.

Raito berkata dengan pelan, "Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa L adalah detektif yang dengan mudah menyalahgunakan jabatan hanya demi kepentingannya sendiri." Ia menatap L dengan marah. "Kau telah membuat dirimu terlihat rendah di mataku, L."

L menghela napas panjang dan berkata pada Raito, "Aku juga tidak menyangka aku akan menggunakan jabatanku untuk kepentinganku sendiri, but I think I deserve this, for what I have done for justice."

"Tetap saja kau berbuat hal yang tidak pantas," ujar Raito dingin.

"Tetap saja aku berhak… Jadi, apa keputusanmu?" tanya L sambil berjalan mendekati kursi Raito.

Raito merasa pikirannya terguncang. L benar soal cara berpikir Raito. Raito memang akan melakukan _segala cara_ untuk bisa membersihkan namanya, dalam kondisi normal tentu saja. Tetapi saat ini Raito tidak dalam kondisi normal. Raito menyukai seseorang, B untuk pastinya, yang tentu saja membuat sudut pandang dan cara pikirnya agak berubah.

Raito hanya dapat melihat saja saat L meletakkan tangannya di bahu Raito dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Raito. Lalu…

Raito mendorong L menjauh darinya. L terhuyung-huyung mundur dan melihat Raito dengan tertarik setelah ia kembali berdiri dengan posturnya yang biasa .

"Beri aku waktu untuk memutuskan," ujar Raito.

"Time… baiklah… jujur saja aku kecewa kau tidak bisa langsung memutuskan, Raito-kun," L merkata sambil menatap Raito tajam.

L berkata tegas, "Waktumu satu hari. Tidak lebih."

Raito mengangguk cepat. L berjalan mendekatinya lagi, membuat Raito refleks bergerak mundur. L terus mendekati Raito... hanya untuk mencium keningnya.

"Have a goodnight, My Light…" L berjalan pergi.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Raito dan L, sepasang mata merah menatap mereka dengan kecemburuan mendalam.

* * *

_Beberapa saat sebelum B mengantar makanan pembuka…_(Iya, waiternya adalah B!! XD)

Mello mengikat seorang waiter di gudang dan mengunci gudang itu. Dengan mudah Mello memutus suara teriakan waiter malang itu. B hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku Mello yang cukup brutal. Beruntung tidak semua anak zaman sekarang menyelesaikan urusan dengan kekerasan. Cukuplah Mello untuk mewakili mereka semua.

"Aku sudah menyadap lokasi pertemuan mereka. Apa kita perlu menyamar sebagai waiter segala?" Matt berkata sambil mengetik di laptopnya.

"Iya, B, kenapa kau sampai berbuat begini jauh? Kau tidak harus repot-repot menyamar, kami sudah menyiapkan semua degan baik," sahut Near mencoba meyakinkan B.

B tersenyum sambil merapikan dasi kupu-kupunya.

"We're talking about love and war, my friend. I can take no offensive consequence. Because nothing's fair in love and war," kata B panjang lebar.

Matt, Mello, dan Near menyahut bersamaan, "… kayaknya ucapanmu nggak maksud deh B…"

"Anak kecil tau apa sih…?"

* * *

Raito sedang menyusuri lorong Hotel saat tiba-tiba B menarik tangannya dari belakang dan menggiringnya ke sebuah ruang kamar yang kosong. Raito kaget melihat B dalam kostum waiternya yang lumayan unik. Ia lebih kaget lagi melihat mata B yang memancarkan kemarahan yang dingin.

_'What a long... long night it is,'_ pikir Raito putus asa.

B menyuruh Raito duduk di sebuah sofa putih yang terletak di ruangan itu. Raito menurut saja dan duduk sementara B menatapnya kesal.

"Tidak kusangka-sangka... baru jadian beberapa jam sudah selingkuh. Buruk sekali tabiatmu, Yagami-kun."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk..."

"Tapi kau tetap makan malam dengan L tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Kau tahu dia L?"

"Perkenalkan Yagami-kun, namaku Beyond, salah satu dari penerus L."

"...Fake identity."

"...is one of requirement to be a good detective," B melanjutkan.

"Jadi... bagaimana dengan tawaran yang diberikan oleh L?" tanya Raito.

"Tolak," jawab B cepat.

"Tapi aku harus memulihkan nama baikku, B."

"Kau lebih memilih L daripada aku?"

"Bukan begitu..."

"Harusnya aku sadar kalau sejak awal kau menolakku."

"Aku tidak menolakmu..."

"Tapi kau lebih memilih L daripada aku!"

"... Sebaiknya kita membicarakan hal ini baik-baik, B."

* * *

Setelah melewati serangkaian debat dan argumen berturut-turut, mereka berdua akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan.

Raito boleh masuk ke tim investigasi dengan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih L. Namun hanya untuk dua bulan ini saja.

* * *

Okeh!! Jadi juga chapter ini!! Belum saia edit... jadi maavkan kalo ada yang salah, terutama bahasa Inggris...

Kenapa saia payah kalo ngarang bahasa Inggris yah? baca sih bisa, tapi ngarang nggak bisa sama sekali...

Btw chapternya tambah lama tambah pendek yah?

Yasud, kalo gitu saia pergi dulu!! Review en comment ditunggu!!

Chapter selanjutnya berjudul: **Morning Accident **

--D--


	17. Back to the Business

Authoress Note:

Hai smuanyah!! Lama saia gak update!! Empat hari kali yah? Maav deh, saia harus pulang kampung karena kakek saia telah berpulang hari Senin yang lalu karena sakit. Beliau kadang mengingatkan saia pada Watari, mungkin karena tiap kali saia pulang kampung saia selalu dikasih coklat satu boks dan pesan terakhir beliau ada dua, yaitu saia harus menyelesaikan apapun yang telah saia mulai (karena saia biasa ninggalin kerjaan yang belom selesai), dan saia tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan coklat, biar nggak gendut katanya, padahal… siapa, yah, yang bela2in beli coklat satu boks tiap kali saia pulang kampung? Ojii-san rada hypocritical, nih… jadi kangen…

Haduh, kok saia jadi curhat? Maav menunggu lama!! Sekarang kita lanjut ke fic!!

* * *

**Morning Accident part I:**

**Back to the Business**

Kejadian di Sakura TV terjadi kemarin malam, ketika Kira menampilkan sosoknya dalam bentuk rangkaian huruf KIRA dengan font Old English seperti L dan suara yang seperti berasal dari kaset rusak. Kira tiba-tiba membunuh beberapa orang yang ditampilkan di stasiun TV lain. Ukita terbunuh begitu ia sampai di depan gedung Sakura TV untuk menghentikan acara itu. Beruntung kejadian itu berhasil dihentikan saat Soichiro-san yang seharusnya masih terbaring di rumah sakit tiba-tiba datang mengendarai mobil armor polisi dan menerobos pintu depan Sakura TV. Raito menyaksikan sendiri langsung dari rumahnya kemarin. Ia cukup terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Kira yang satu ini.

Pagi ini Soichiro menelepon Raito dan memintanya untuk datang ke tempat L di sebuah hotel. Raito menganggap itu kesempatan baik untuk mengorek informasi Dari L tentang Kira kedua. Namun sesampainya ia di sana, Raito disuruh membaca dokumen dan menonton video Kira tanpa diberi tahu apa pun.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang kaset rekaman yang diberikan Kira, Yagami-kun?" tanya L pada Raito yang telah selesai menonton semua kaset rekaman yang diberikan Kira kedua pada Sakura TV.

"Menurutku ada orang lain yang memiliki kekuatan seperti Kira," kata Raito dengan mantap.

"Wah, persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh L!" Matsuda berseru riang. Beberapa orang tampak menghembuskan napas lega.

"Darimana kau mendapat kesimpulan itu Yagami-kun?" tanya B yang sedang asyik memakan selai stroberi sambil duduk di sofa yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

'_Karena bukan aku yang mengirim video ini.'_

"Karena cara kerjanya berbeda dengan Kira yang sebelumnya, Kira yang asli tidak akan membunuh kriminal macam itu," jawab Raito.

"Selain itu?" tanya Near yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

'_Dia adalah orang bodoh yang rela mengorbankan setengah sisa hidupnya hanya untuk mengetahui nama orang yang dilihatnya.'_

"Jika Kira membutuhkan wajah dan nama untuk membunuh seseorang, tidakkah aneh bila tiba-tiba ia bisa membunuh polisi dan detektif yang tiba-tiba muncul di TKP?" Raito bertanya balik.

"Benar sekali Yagami-kun, kami juga mencurigai adanya Kira kedua," ujar L sambil menepuk pundak Raito pelan. Hanya sebuah tepukan pelan, namun Raito bisa merasakan tatapan B menusuk punggungnya dari pojok ruangan. Ia hanya bisa melirik B dari sudut matanya.

"Kalau begitu ada yang ingin aku bahas denganmu Yagami-kun. Aku ingin kau mengirim pesan pada Kira kedua dengan berpura-pura sebagai Kira pertama," L berkata pada Raito. Tangannya masih bertengger dengan setia di pundak Raito.

"…Sebagai Kira pertama?"

"Ya."

'_Tak kusangka akan semudah ini.'_

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah karanganku sudah cukup bagus? Aku menulisnya dengan beranggapan bahwa aku adalah Kira," Light berkata sambil tersenyum ke arah L. Ryuk yang duduk di samping sofanya hanya menyeringai.

L meneliti tulisan Raito dengan baik. _'Tulisannya terlalu rapi, seperti penampilannya,'_ pikir L, _'Tunggu, kalimat ini…'_

"Tidak terlalu buruk, Raito-kun. Namun bila kamu tidak menghilangkan bagian yang mengatakan 'Bagiku baik-baik saja bila kau ingin membunuh L'…"

L menatap Raito dengan mata besarnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku bisa mati."

Raito tertawa dan berkata pada L, "Aku hanya berpikir bahwa pasti Kira ingin memastikan bahwa L akan mati."

L masih menatap Raito dengan mata pandanya yang seperti burung hantu.

Raito menyilangkan kakinya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Aku hanya bercanda Ryuga, kau bisa menghilangkan bagian itu."

L menatap kertas itu tajam. "Baik," ujar L, "Aizawa-san, konsepnya sudah jadi. Tolong kerjakan sisanya."

"Baik," seru Aizawa sambil menarik kertas konsep itu dari tangan L.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian Kira kedua mengirimkan kaset rekaman video lagi. Para investigator berkumpul untuk menontonnya. Termasuk diantaranya Raito yang terlihat bingung dengan adanya L kedua yang berada di balik simbol di laptop yang sebenarnya adalah Watari.

"Kira-san, terima kasih sudah menjawab! Aku akan melakukan semua yang Kira-san katakan!! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kira-san. Aku merasa Kira-san masih belum memiliki 'mata', tapi tenang saja!! Aku tidak akan membunuh Kira-san apapun yan terjadi!"

'_Apa orang ini bodoh? Dia berbicara tentang mata Shinigami di video yang akan disiarkan ke seluruh dunia!_'

L hanya menatap layar TV dengan serius. Aizawa berkata, "Tidak punya mata? Apa maksudnya?"

"Tolong pikirkan cara bertemu tanpa diketahui oleh polisi. Ketika bertemu kita bisa saling mengenali dengan shinigami kita masing-masing."

'_Idiot ini benar-benar… kalau aku tidak menghentikan ini secepatnya…'_

TRAK

L terjatuh dari kursinya. Investigator lainnya berusaha menolong L, namun L masih menatap layar TV tak percaya sambil berkata,

"Shinigami… apa dia mengatakan bahwa Shinigami itu nyata?"

"Ryuga, kau tidak boleh langsung percaya walaupun orang itu berkata hal yang tak nyata seperti Shinigami,"Raito mencoba menenangkan L

"Tapi pesan yang ditulis kira menggunakan para tahanan juga mengatakan mengenai keberadaan Shinigami," L berkata sambil menoleh ke arah Raito.

"Jadi mungkin kaset ini berasal dari Kira yang sama dengan yang membunuh kriminal dalam tahanan? Karena keduanya membicarakan hal yang sama," tanya Soichiro pada L.

"Bukan, Otou-san, Bila ini adalah Kira yang lama, dia tidak akan merespon pada kaset yang kita buat. Dia tidak akan bertindak bodoh dan memainkan permainan ini. Dia pasti akan memilih membunuh L saat itu juga."

B mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mulai menyadari maksud dari semua ini. Alasan kenapa Kira kedua bisa melihat nama seseorang saat bertemu.

"… mungkin itu hanya kode untuk kekuatan yang mereka miliki…?"

Kepingan terpecah yang berserakan di pikiran B mulai bergabung menjadi satu.

* * *

Raito keluar dari hotel tempat L berada dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Rutinitasnya seminggu terakhir, karena jarak antara rumahnya dengan hotel L hanya beberapa ratus meter. Jalanan sore hari itu lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Raito merasa aman berada di antara para pejalan kaki yang memenuhi trotoar. Anonimitas yang dirasakan oleh Raito pada saat berjalan itu mengingatkannya kembali pada L.

'_Apa aku sebaiknya memakai nama samaran juga, ya? Tapi sepertinya Kira saja sudah cukup.'_piki Raito sambil memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Ketika Raito hampir mencapai tikungan terakhir untuk sampai ke rumahnya, B mengejar dan mencegat Raito dan membawanya ke tempat paling aman yang tak bisa disadap oleh L saat itu. Taman kecil yang terletak di dekat rumah Raito.

"Ada apa B?" tanya Raito heran.

"Raito… ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu,"kata B dengan wajah serius.

"Tanyakan saja,"ujar Raito heran.

"Yagami Raito, katakan padaku. Apa kau adalah Kira?"

* * *

Waw… dah lama nggak ngetik banyak-banyak. Biasanya saia langsung ngepost fic yang udah jadi dari komputer rumah. Tapi karena saia sedang tidak berada di rumah, saia jadi harus mengetik ini di sebuah warnet tak dikenal di mana make internet sejam bayar goceng (T.T) mana cuma buka ampe jam duabelas lagi…

Maav kalo ceritanya g sama kaya DN versi Indonesia, yang saia jadiin referensi yang versi Inggris, abis komik saia ada di rumah sih… jadi nggak bisa ngintip2 deh... -hayo ngintip sapa? XD -

Review en comment ditunggu!! (Saia ngerasa tulisan saia nggak ada peningkatan nih…)

--D--


End file.
